


heavydirtysoul

by bigbbadwolf



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbadwolf/pseuds/bigbbadwolf
Summary: После смерти Сары Эссен на место комиссара приходит человек, который вполне способен сломать Джиму Гордону жизнь. А Брюс Уэйн оказывается тем человеком, который может (попытаться) ее починить.





	1. here stands a man with a bullet in his clenched right hand

**Author's Note:**

> Важно:  
> twenty one pilots — heavydirtysoul;  
> twenty one pilots — clear;  
> SYML — war;  
> amber run — i found;
> 
> Очень важно: Брюсу шестнадцать лет.

Квартира детектива Д. Гордона – самое тихое место в доме, поэтому мисс Ричардс сначала не может поверить, что именно из нее доносятся звуки борьбы. Она стоит, замерев в дверном проеме, и прижимает к груди шелковую розовую сумочку с тоненьким ремешком. Сумочка подходит в тон шляпке, шляпка – платью, а в петлице пальто у мисс Ричардс ярко-алый цветок, живой, еще не тронутый увяданием; она стоит на этаже, в самом начале коридора, и думает, что если ее туфли испачкаются кровью – будет очень досадно.  
  
Что за люди эти детективы, сказала бы она своей подруге Пэтси, если бы Пэтси была жива; постоянно влезают в какие-то опасные дела, особенно этот Гордон. А ведь как хорошо и тихо было раньше, когда комиссаром была милая Сара Эссен, улыбка у нее была мягкая и искренняя, а Гордон был по горло занят делами, торчал на работе и приходил к себе раз в неделю, не чаще.  
  
Пэтси наверняка бы согласилась, и добавила бы, что новый комиссар, этот верзила Коннор – худшее, что могло случиться с Готэмом. И с Джимом Гордоном, пожалуй, тоже.  
  
Мисс Ричардс уже немолода, она сочувствует Джиму. Она достает телефон, чтобы вызвать полицию, ее руки дрожат, узловатые пальцы со старческими темными пятнами не попадают по кнопкам, и мисс Ричардс сама не замечает, как начинает плакать, настолько ей жалко Джима.  
– Он был хорошим парнем, господи помилуй, _правда_ хорошим, – бормочет она.  
  
Едва слышный голос в телефоне отзывается: «Я вас слушаю, мэм, говорите».  
  
– Вам помочь?  
  
Мисс Ричардс поднимает глаза.  
  
– У вас есть с собой пистолет?  
  
*  
  
– Ты сказал ему _что_?  
  
Харви не замечает, как сладкая начинка из пончика капает ему на колено; он встает – как обычно встрепанный, рыжий и воинственный, – и тыкает Джима липким от джема пальцем прямиком в грудь.  
  
– Ты в своем уме, приятель? Я ожидал от тебя, конечно, чего угодно, потому что ты у нас, без обид, на всю катушку двинутый, но открыто угрожать Коннору… Ты хоть знаешь, кто прикрывает его огромную задницу?  
– Не огромную, такую… – Джим уворачивается от праведного ирландского гнева и садится за свой рабочий стол, – … обычную. Человеческую. Я бы побил его, кстати.  
– Ты бы…– Харви почти захлебывается возмущением, убирает пончик в салфетке в карман и капитулирует, поднимая обе ладони вверх, – знаешь, что Джим? Я сдаюсь. Ты непроходимый тупица.  
  
Джим поджимает губы. Он знает, что погорячился и был не прав; к тому же, спорить с кем-то, кто столько раз выручал его из самых трудных ситуаций – гиблое дело.  
– Я не прошу у тебя помощи, если ты не заметил.  
– Заметил, – кивает Харви, – ты в любом случае ее не получишь, потому что ты болван.  
  
Джим почти улыбается. Он думает, что Харви уходит, но на его плечо ложится теплая тяжелая (и все еще липкая) ладонь.  
– После того, как ты остался один, Джимбо, у меня сложилось такое ощущение, что ты хочешь умереть. Подумай трижды, приятель, кто кроме тебя спасет этот город?  
– Ты же говорил, что Готэм уже не спасти?  
Харви кивает.  
– Конечно, это же Готэм, здесь ты можешь найти киллера в телефонной книге. Но ты не будешь собой, если перестанешь пытаться.  
  
Джим не смотрит на него, и Харви уходит.  
  
До самого конца смены Джим может думать только о том, что было бы, если бы Сара была жива. Он не вспоминает о Барбаре, которая смогла сбежать, о Ли, которая испугалась под натиском угроз и оставила и его, и работу в департаменте, нет; он думает только о Саре.  
  
Сара была хорошим начальником. Она разбиралась в том, как все работает в этом городе – где нужно надавить, а где нужно остановиться. Сам Джим всегда пер напролом, и теперь, оставшись без тормозов, успел натворить дел. Новый комиссар, Кристофер Коннор (Джим знал, что в определенных кругах его зовут мистер Кей), оказался самым худшим вариантом, который только мог прийти на место Лобба. Коннор даже не скрывал своей принадлежности к темной стороне города – в их первую встречу он ухмылялся так, будто у него в заложниках был кто-то невероятно дорогой Джиму.  
  
(Таких людей практически не осталось.)  
  
Джим не думал уйти из полиции – обещание, данное молодому Уэйну, крепко держало его. Крепче, чем он мог себе представить, и – странно, но ощутимо, – куда крепче его собственных идеалов.  
  
  
В его квартире никогда ничем не пахло. Он не успевал даже купить достаточно еды, чтобы она испортилась в холодильнике. В шкафу стояли кофе, сахар и немного виски в бутылке, на столе – пустая пепельница, которую Джим ставил для отца по привычке даже спустя много лет; постель всегда едва уловимо пахла стиральным порошком, так же, как и его рубашки. Пожалуй, свежий запах чистоты был единственным человеческим запахом в этой квартире. Остальные – холодная сталь дверных ручек и оконных рам, терпкое дерево шкафов, мятная зубная паста в ванной, – никак не давали тому, кто приходил в квартиру Гордона, ощущение, что она жилая.  
  
Даже самому Джиму.  
  
Он открыл дверь, ключи звякнули о дверную ручку и заглохли; тишина ударила по ушам. Джим потянулся, чтобы включить телевизор и послушать новости (разочарование-разочарование- _разочарование_ ), но замер, прислушиваясь к шорохам снаружи. Он живет на седьмом этаже, и если кто-то и пытается сейчас взломать его окно с наружной стороны, то это точно не птица.  
  
Одна секунда – привычным движением достать пистолет, еще три – отступить в тень коридора и вжаться плечом в стену. Неудобно, а еще – по-страшному привычно стоять вот так, в засаде, чувствуя, как пол холодит голые ступни.  
Джим медленно выдыхает через нос и щурится, пытаясь в полутьме за окном разглядеть силуэт. Хотя бы понять, сколько их пришло по его душу.  
  
То, что это люди комиссара, сомневаться не приходиться. Слишком все просто складывается – ты говоришь, что доберешься до преступника, который каким-то чудом ( _это же Готэм, черт возьми_ ) заполучил себе место комиссара полиции, и теперь его головорезы заявились в твою квартиру, и даже не дали выпить вечерний кофе и съесть разогретый готовый обед из ресторанчика на углу.  
  
Джим замечает его: тонкая фигура у самого подоконника, и не успевает прицелиться, как гость выбивает окно.  
  
Осколки летят по всему полу, звон стоит в ушах; Джим чувствует, как тонкое, словно лезвие, стекло, впивается в его лодыжку. Кровь теплая, он оставляет на паркете следы, а нападающий скрывается за дверцами шкафа, в котором висит чистая полицейская форма.  
  
Теперь все рубашки точно пропахнут дымом от выстрела пистолета.  
  
Стрельбу слышно по всей округе, и Джим краем уха слышит визги этажом ниже. Он сжимает зубы – не задеть гражданских, – и отшатывается в сторону коридора.  
– Джимми-Джимми, выходи, поиграем, – хриплый высокий голос, как будто его противник совсем молод, звучит у Джима почти над ухом. Пистолет в ладони нагревается, и Джим приподнимает его выше, он надеется на один выстрел – и все; весь дом замирает.  
– Передай Коннору, что со мной так просто не справиться, – Джим мог бы держать язык за зубами, пожалуй, но не в этой жизни.  
  
Глубина его собственной квартиры не отвечает.  
  
– Опусти пистолет.  
Джим медленно, шаг за шагом выходит из тени. С каждым движением он чувствует, как кровь от порезов пропитывает его мягкие домашние брюки.  
– Самонадеянный крошка Джимми.  
Выстрел отдается в ушах, Джим не успевает уклониться в сторону и пуля задевает его плечо – навылет, быстро и больно. Рана тут же вспыхивает огнем, теплая кровь струится по руке вниз, и Джиму приходится придержать руку с пистолетом второй, еще целой. Он стреляет в ответ – мимо, и снова прячется за стеной.  
  
– Детектив Гордон, – этот голос _настолько_ знакомый, что сердце Джима ухает куда-то на дно желудка. Он оборачивается, – «Брюс, нет», – и видит, как Брюс стреляет и _попадает_.  
  
Фигура наемника на миг замирает в оконном проеме и тут же валится вниз; где-то внизу срабатывает сигнализация.  
  
– Вы ранены? Детектив Гордон?  
Он не отвечает. Брюс настолько крепко и уверенно держит пистолет, что его голос, еще по-детски мягкий и неуверенный, кажется Джиму ненастоящим. Он поднимает глаза и с трудом фокусируется на чужом лице. Брюс выглядит осунувшимся и обеспокоенным. Он почти одного роста с Джимом – хотя недавно казался тому совсем ребенком.  
  
– Нужно уходить отсюда.  
Брюс действует быстро и четко, и Джим предпочитает не замечать его подрагивающие ладони.  
  
«Взвалил заботу о себе на ребенка?»  
  
– Прижмите к ране что-нибудь, нам нужно в больницу.  
– Нет, – Джим встряхивается и разом скидывает с себя оцепенение, – блядь, _нет_ , какого черта, Брюс? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Тебя могли убить, какого _черта_ ты полез…  
Он выдыхается и не успевает закончить, потому что лицо Брюса, совсем взрослое и крайне сердитое, оказывается слишком близко от его лица.  
  
– Посмотрите на себя, детектив, – он тоже почти кричит, его голос срывается, становится выше, – вы оказались в очередной перестрелке в собственной квартире, и не говорите, что это ваша _работа_. В участке – ваша работа. В городе – ваша работа, – Брюс облизывает пересохшие губы и заканчивает гневную тираду охрипшим голосом, – а здесь – ваш _дом_. Ваше безопасное место.  
  
Джим открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что поместье Уэйнов тоже было безопасным местом, но не говорит ни слова – появление наемников, и то, что случилось с Альфредом – его вина.  
  
Между ними повисает тишина. Плечо жжет, а кровь, все еще медленно вытекающая из раны, стягивает кожу. Брюс сурово сдвигает брови и осматривает Джима с головы до ног. Он все еще злится, грудь тяжело вздымается от недавнего крика, но он быстро берет себя в руки. Дальше – Джим помнит плохо. Кажется, Брюс подбирает с комода мятую рубашку, от которой все еще пахнет одеколоном и полицейским участком, отрывает от нее полоску ткани и касается кончиками пальцев локтя Джима, заставляя того поднять руку. Он накладывает повязку так, чтобы остановить кровь, немного неумело, но в целом довольно неплохо; подставляет остатки рубашки под холодную воду на кухне, а потом разворачивается к Джиму и с сосредоточенным лицом принимается вытирать кровь. Джима знобит. Он чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова, и опирается бедром о кухонный стол; у Брюса неожиданно сильные руки, он делает все аккуратно и быстро (видимо, сказываются тренировки Альфреда).  
  
– Вам нужно отдохнуть, детектив, я отвезу вас в поместье.  
Джим улыбается. Он опирается о плечо Брюса – _тепло_ , – и качает головой.  
– Опустим то, что у тебя нет прав. Еще не понял, что звать тех, за кем охотятся наемники, в _твое_ безопасное место – плохая идея?  
  
Брюс почему-то тоже улыбается. Он говорит:  
– Они все равно не смогут вас найти.  
  
И эта фраза звучит так, будто у Брюса есть какая-то тайна.  
  
*  
  
Мисс Ричардс не может сдвинуться с места. Она стоит и считает собственные удары сердца, прерываемые только короткими выстрелами. Потом стрельба заканчивается, и в тишине коридора звучит только ее сдавленное дыхание.  
Мальчик выходит, и Гордон крепко держится за его плечо. Живой Джим Гордон, не просто живой – почти в порядке. Он улыбается ей, будто говоря: ничего, бывало и хуже.  
  
О, она знает, в конце концов, они соседи уже очень долго.  
  
– Я была права, мальчик, – она улыбается и дрожащей рукой поправляет прядь темных волос Брюса, – у тебя был с собой пистолет.  
Брюс улыбается; он прекрасно помнит, как пожилые леди любят вежливых мальчиков вроде него.  
  
– С вами все будет в порядке?  
Мисс Ричардс кивает. Она поджимает губы, глядя на Джима, и отступает к стене. Как бы она не переживала, желание, чтобы они убрались отсюда и унесли запах пороха и крови, гораздо сильнее.  
– Не сомневайтесь, мэм.  
  
В этот вечер мисс Ричардс еще сильнее скучает по своей мертвой подруге Пэтси: в кои-то веки у нее есть хорошая история про мальчика, который спасает детектива, и теперь ее некому рассказать.


	2. if you're scared i'm on my way

Когда мастер Брюс говорит, что отправляется проведать своего старого школьного знакомого, который очень внезапно и очень тяжело заболел – Альфред не верит ни единому его слову. И дело даже не в том, что Брюс ненавидит свою школу и все, что с ней связано, нет; дело совсем в другом.  
  
Чем старше становится Брюс Уэйн, тем тяжелее становится поймать его на лжи. Его лицо становится непроницаемым, и даже улыбка – мягкая, едва заметно смущенная от того, что снова приходится обманывать своего опекуна, – не выдает его, и Альфреду приходится хорошенько постараться, чтобы понять, в какую сторону нужно идти, чтобы поймать молодого и хитрого Уэйна с поличным.   
  
Сейчас же Брюса выдает даже не наспех придуманная отмазка про школу, а глаза – сначала они вспыхивают, а потом становятся темнее и глубже, и только на дне зрачка теплится едва заметный огонек. Примерно так Брюс смотрел в детстве на своего отца.   
  
И Альфред знает только одного человека, на которого _сейчас_ мастер Брюс мог смотреть также.   
  
Он ждет около часа – примерно столько от поместья Готэма нужно добираться до нужного района, – а потом берет телефон и набирает номер.  
  
«Это детектив Гордон. Оставьте свое сообщение…»  
  
Альфред поджимает губы. Между ними с Джимом уже давным-давно возникло негласное правило: если он в состоянии поднять телефонную трубку, то он отвечает на звонок, даже если невероятно занят.   
  
«Вы позвонили Брюсу Уэйну. Здравствуйте. Оставьте свое сообщение после сигнала…»  
  
«Это детектив Гордон…»  
  
«...Брюсу Уэйну. Здравствуйте. Оставьте…»  
  
«…свое сообщение после сигнала».   
  
*  
  
– Как ты вообще добрался сюда без Альфреда?   
Джим сжимает зубы. Рука пульсирует болью, она горячая и ощущается совсем как чужая, зато Брюс, поддерживающий его с другой стороны, кажется теплым и правильным. Он не отвечает, сосредоточенно осматривая улицу. Небо постепенно темнеет, грязно-серые улицы Готэма постепенно становятся тише, прохожие – осмотрительнее; краем глаза Джим замечает в толпе тень, явно наблюдающую за домом, он отворачивается, обхватывает Брюса за плечи и плотнее кутается в куртку, которую успел захватить из прихожей.   
  
– Нам лучше поторопиться, вопросы оставим на потом.   
Брюс лишь скупо кивает, свободной рукой нащупывает пистолет и сжимает его ладонью, готовый выхватить и стрелять в любой момент.   
Джим прикидывает их шансы на благополучный исход перестрелки – шансы стремятся к нулю, поэтому он наклоняется к уху Брюса и говорит:   
– Уходим. Быстро. Никакой драки.   
  
Они идут по улице, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, как будто так легче; Джим замечает, что их шаги наконец-то идут почти вровень, что Брюс вытянулся и теперь ниже всего на пару сантиметров, не больше, что он не дрожит, как это бывало раньше, а идет абсолютно уверенно и спокойно. Брюсу исполнилось шестнадцать несколько месяцев назад, Джим сам приезжал на его день рождения, вручал под пристальным взглядом Альфреда безобидный подарок – упакованную в подарочную бумагу книгу, а потом, когда они остались на балконе вдвоем, подарил Брюсу этот самый пистолет, чтобы тот смог защитить себя, если вдруг Джима не будет рядом.   
  
Джим слово в слово помнит то, что Брюс тогда ему ответил.   
  
«Но вы всегда рядом, детектив».  
  
Сейчас Брюс Уэйн ведет его за угол, ловко высвобождается из-под его ладоней (на улице резко холодает) и открывает дверь черного неприметного автомобиля.   
– Садитесь, быстрее.   
Если он и нервничает, то виду точно не подает. Джим не спорит, открывает дверь и садится внутрь. В салоне пахнет пылью и каким-то незнакомым одеколоном, свежим и терпким.   
– Это хотя бы твоя машина?   
Джим не говорит, что может арестовать Брюса за вождение без прав, это было бы слишком грубым по отношению к тому, кто только что спас его шкуру. Он хлопает себя по карманам здоровой рукой и чертыхается сквозь зубы – забыл телефон в квартире, а значит, даже не сможет позвонить Харви и предупредить, что у него тоже могут быть проблемы.   
  
Брюс садится на водительское сиденье и так громко закрывает дверь, будто не уверен, что он вообще делает, но раз решил сделать это – отступать больше некуда. Джим наконец может рассмотреть его лицо – щеки бледнее, чем обычно, зрачок почти топит радужку; Брюс волнуется, но так отчаянно скрывает это, что Джим и правда замечает не сразу.   
  
Мальчику всего шестнадцать, а он уже ведет себя как настоящий герой.   
  
(Дрожащие ладони на руле не в счет.)  
  
– Брюс, – Джим кладет свою руку, испачканную в крови, поверх его пальцев, и Брюс вздрагивает от прикосновения, но руку не убирает, – Спокойно. Ты молодец.  
  
Он поднимает на Джима глаза и на мгновение улыбается, совсем как раньше. В глубине души Брюсу невероятно хочется обнять Джима, сказать ему, как он переживал за него, когда узнал, что тот натворил дел; гнев и беспокойство в нем почти доходят до предела, но ладони детектива Гордона неожиданно успокаивают. Брюс кивает ему и тихо отвечает:   
– Это машина отца.   
  
В этом автомобиле и правда нет ничего, что могло бы принадлежать Брюсу или хотя бы Альфреду, на приборной панели пусто, в бардачке – тоже. Ключи поблескивают в темноте, Брюс нащупывает их не глядя и заводит машину.   
Джим откидывается на сидении назад. Он чувствует себя крайне неловко: испачкать кровью машину Томаса Уэйна кажется ему дурным тоном, плечо болит, и от боли хочется уткнуться лбом в прохладное стекло, закрыть глаза и не думать больше ни о чем, однако вместо этого Джим старается сидеть так, чтобы не задевать темно-серую ткань сидений. Он даже дышит не слишком глубоко, чтобы не нарушить мертвую тишину.   
  
Нет абсолютно никакой _веской_ причины, почему рядом с Брюсом Уэйном дерзкий и гордый детектив Гордон превращается в человека, которому вдруг становится не плевать на такие мелочи. Джим не был равнодушным копом, его сердце болело за справедливость, но он всегда обращал катастрофически мало внимания на то, что могло смутить обычного человека.   
  
Но только не рядом с Брюсом.   
  
Кажется, Джим задремал по пути, потому что когда теплые пальцы касаются его виска, он открывает глаза и моргает, несколько секунд привыкая к свету.   
Лампы в гараже светят слишком ярко, и Джим с досадой ворочается на кресле; Брюс, конечно, не поставит ему в упрек темно-бордовые пятна на сидении автомобиля, но неловкость все равно повисает в воздухе.   
  
– Вам нужно поспать, детектив.   
Этот голос не похож на голос младшего Уэйна, и Джим в одно мгновение начинает чувствовать себя еще хуже, будто он – пойманный нашкодивший ребенок, которому ничего не будет, кроме недовольного взгляда, но и этого достаточно, если на тебя смотрит Альфред Пенниуорт.   
  
– Добрый вечер, Альфред.   
– Не такой он у вас и добрый, да, мистер Гордон, сэр?   
Альфред смотрит не на него, на Брюса, и Джиму становится немного легче.   
– Поговорим в доме, Альфред.   
  
Брюс поджимает губы. Под светом электрической лампы его лицо выглядит не на шестнадцать, а на все двадцать пять. Джим выбирается из машины и, совсем незаметно прихрамывая, следует за Брюсом.   
  
Поместье Уэйнов, несмотря на произошедшее здесь, все еще кажется Гордону одним из самых безопасных мест в городе. Он не садится, а опирается здоровым плечом о стену, но Альфред буквально силой усаживает его на диван в гостиной.   
  
– Давайте посмотрим, что у вас с рукой, детектив. – Джим покорно стягивает с плеча куртку и морщится от ощущения стянутой засохшей кровью кожи. Альфред осматривает рану с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, а Джим, в общем-то, не переживает – он точно знает, что жить будет, разве что сейчас ему будет немного больно.   
– Мастер Брюс, теплой воды, полотенца и аптечку.   
Брюс не спорит, только быстро кивает и выходит из комнаты, перед этим успев кинуть на Джима полный беспокойства взгляд. Альфред тихонько хмыкает себе под нос.   
– Он переживает за вас, детектив.   
– Если бы не он, меня бы здесь не было. – Джим произносит это, и только потом спохватывается, насколько криво и непонятно он изъясняется. Конечно, Брюс привез его сюда, и без него бы Джим не оказался в поместье; только вот имеет в виду он совсем другое.   
  
Альфред кивает.   
  
– А если бы не вы, детектив, и мастера Брюса здесь бы не было.   
Джим не успевает ответить – Брюс несет в комнату большую глубокую тарелку, полную теплой воды. На его руке висит полотенце.   
– Еще аптечка, мастер Брюс, – напоминает Альфред. Тот кивает и молча уносится из комнаты снова.   
– Альфред, я… – Джим открывает рот и тут же шипит от боли, потому что Альфред разрезает на нем жгут и рана начинает пульсировать с новой силой.   
– Потерпите, сэр, вы же взрослый мужчина.   
В голосе дворецкого слышится насмешка, и Джиму становится стыдно. Он замолкает и выдыхает через нос.   
  
Брюс возвращается с аптечкой и остается – Гордон почти разочарован, потому что он предпочел бы обсудить с Альфредом некоторые вещи наедине. Но мальчишка явно переживает, поэтому Джим расслабляется. Ничего, это подождет лишние десять минут. По крайней мере, здесь он в безопасности.   
  
Альфред ставит ему обезболивающий укол, быстро и ловко; плечо немеет и Джим с трудом шевелит пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что его рука все еще ему принадлежит. Брюс сидит в нескольких шагах и держит сжатые в кулак ладони на коленях – костяшки побелели, и на черном фоне его руки кажутся еще более тонкими, чем обычно.   
– Ты неплохо научился стрелять, Брюс, – Джим морщится, когда Альфред начинает зашивать его рану, но терпит. Бывало и хуже.   
  
– Я _много_ чего умею, детектив, – Брюс поднимает голову и ухмыляется. Джим чувствует его ухмылку кожей; он видит, как напрягаются плечи и спина Альфреда, и как он профессионально делает вид, что вообще не услышал, _каким_ тоном эта фраза была сказана.   
  
– Как насчет того, чтобы сделать чай, мастер Брюс?   
Альфред оборачивается к нему и натыкается на разочарованный взгляд. Джим закусывает губу – не сболтни лишнего, не реагируй, молчи, просто _молчи_ и даже не смотри на него, – но не может отвести взгляд от Брюса. Тот резко замыкается в себе, щурит глаза на Альфреда и вскидывает подбородок – больше похожий сейчас на своего отца, чем когда-либо прежде.   
  
Он уходит, а Альфред оборачивается к Джиму:   
– Вас ожидает весьма интересный разговор, детектив Гордон. Настоятельно рекомендую быть к нему морально готовым.


	3. be my shelter from the storm

Каждый раз, когда кто-то предлагает Джиму Гордону поговорить о чувствах, он поджимает губы, качает головой и говорит: _не сейчас_.  
  
«У нас есть более важные дела»  
  
«Мы можем поговорить об этом позже?»  
  
Джим никогда не отвечает на прямые вопросы, Джим говорит «я справлюсь» и не спрашивает в ответ «справишься ли ты?»; Джим делает вид, что проблем не существует, и он до сих пор уверен, что только работа может быть настоящей головной болью.  
  
И он верит в это до сих пор, как будто из-за своей сумасшедшей бывшей он не оказывался привязанным к креслу в Готэмском кафедральном соборе; как будто бы его идеальная, но уже бывшая, не собрала его вещи, пока он был на очередной смене, и не выставила их за порог своей квартиры.  
  
Джим бы не позволил ни одной женщине влезть между ним и его работой; справедливость – превыше всего. Но сейчас, когда Брюс Уэйн входит в комнату, заслуженный бегун от ответственности Джим Гордон понимает, что ему придется поговорить, о чем бы то ни было, и поговорить _прямо_.  
  
Если бы он внимательнее следил за своей жизнью, то заметил бы, что единственный человек, с которым он всегда говорил начистоту, стоит сейчас перед ним и держит в руках стакан с водой и маленькую белую таблетку на раскрытой ладони.  
  
Джим улыбается и кашляет, чтобы прочистить горло.  
– Брюс. Ты в порядке?  
– Да, детектив. – Брюс отзывается не сразу; он рассматривает перебинтованное плечо Джима, и кончики его пальцев шевелятся, будто желание дотронуться внутри борется со страхом быть непонятым. На его бледных щеках – едва заметный румянец, который Джим не замечает; закат окрашивает комнату в розовые тона, заливает золотистым сиянием корешки старинных библиотечных книг, Брюс стоит к окну спиной, и силуэт его изрядно вытянувшейся фигуры кажется еще более худым, чем обычно.  
  
– Вам нужно поспать.  
На губах Джима снова появляется та самая ухмылка, которую Брюс не любит. Все выражение его лица словно говорит: ты слишком _молод_ , тебе _не понять_.  
  
Стена непонимания между ними – не в разнице возраста, а в том, как эту разницу воспринимают другие. Брюс чувствует себя почти взрослым. Он закусывает губу и, опережая «не все так просто», готовое повиснуть в воздухе, говорит:  
– Сначала вам нужно позвонить детективу Буллоку, конечно. Предупредить его и убедиться, что он в порядке. Я принес вам обезболивающее и телефон.  
  
Маленькая таблетка оказывается неожиданно тяжелой. Джим держит ее на ладони, пока Брюс достает телефон, а потом закидывает в рот. Горечь разливается на языке, вода в стакане – холодная, а пальцы Брюса – теплые, и когда Джим задевает их, ему становится не по себе.  
  
– Я предлагаю вам лечь в комнате для гостей.  
Джим кивает. Он ставит стакан на стол, вместо того, чтобы отдать его обратно в руки Брюсу. Тот поджимает губы; в комнате повисает неловкость.  
  
– Позовите Альфреда, если вам что-нибудь будет нужно.  
Джим снова кивает. Он чувствует, как внутри живота селится неприятное ощущение, будто он вот-вот может раскрыть дело, но не способен прямо сейчас найти ниточку, за которую потянуть, чтобы начать распутывать последние узелки. Но в этом деле – в том, в которое он смог вляпаться, просто открыв свой рот, – нет никаких оставшихся узелков. Все ясно как день: наемники, которых в Готэме найти легче, чем нормальную забегаловку; лучшие наемники, которых только может найти комиссар полиции. Разбитые окна, пистолетные выстрелы, чудесный герой-мальчишка, который спасает своего старшего товарища.  
  
– Брюс, – Джим морщится от остатков горечи на языке и сглатывает, – как ты вообще оказался в моей квартире? Если бы ты не приехал, я бы бы уже мертв.  
Недосказанность, неприятно царапавшая Джима изнутри, наконец, отпускает.  
– Я собирался поговорить с вами, детектив, – Брюс наклоняется за стаканом и вертит его в ладонях, стараясь не смотреть Гордону в глаза, – мне невероятно повезло, что я оказался там, это просто…  
  
Он вдруг замолкает; стакан падает из его рук, глухо звякает, но не бьется. Брюс шагает вперед и обнимает Джима так порывисто, будто просто падает в его руки.  
  
Джим, конечно же, ловит.  
  
Если бы он был чуточку _внимательнее_ , если бы он думал о чем-то, кроме своей работы ( _черта с два_ ), то он давно бы заметил, что мальчик, который не допускает чужих прикосновений, словно маленький дикий зверек, сам всегда тянет руки ему навстречу.  
  
Брюс обнимает его, прижимается щекой к виску, обхватывает за шею и замирает; Джим собственной грудной клеткой чувствует, как бьется сердце напротив. Он помнит, как Брюс утыкался носом в его шею, когда был младше. В больнице его лицо было мокрым от слез, после смерти Сары – его объятия были как глоток свежего воздуха. Он никогда не боялся, что Джим его оттолкнет, но сейчас его била мелкая дрожь, почти незаметная, но ощутимая, если сомкнуть руки на лопатках и прижать к себе поближе.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
Вся усталость и боль, скопившиеся в Джиме за последние несколько месяцев, вытекают сквозь кончики его пальцев; он гладит Брюса по спине раскрытой ладонью и закрывает глаза.  
  
– Я ужасно испугался за _тебя_.  
Джим готов поклясться, что Брюс сказал именно _это_ ; он отстраняется и вздыхает, потому что глаз Брюса не видно из-за челки, закрывающей лицо.  
– Позвоните вашему напарнику, детектив, нужно убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Мысли о том, что у Харви могут быть проблемы – холодный душ посреди теплой, даже жаркой комнаты. Джим берет из рук мальчишки телефон и поспешно набирает номер. Сердце едва не пропускает удар, но Харви берет трубку (голос у него крайне недовольный).  
  
– Смена закончилась, Джимбо, и я все еще не собираюсь помогать тебе.  
Джим сглатывает ком в горле и быстро говорит:  
– Харви, будь осторожен, уезжай из города на выходные, не лезь к Коннору, вообще никуда не лезь. А еще лучше – отсидись у Пингвина, к нему точно не сунутся.  
Телефонная трубка молчит несколько секунд. Харви резко становится собранным и скупым на слова:  
– Наемники?  
– Да, скорее всего двое. Я в безопасности.  
– Забираю свои слова насчет помощи обратно.  
Джим улыбается. Он ловит взгляд Брюса и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, тянет вперед здоровую руку и сжимает его плечо.  
  
– Сиди спокойно, герой, мне уже помогли. Позаботься о себе.  
Брюс сжимает свои пальцы поверх сильной ладони Гордона – надо же так уметь одновременно поддерживать и получать поддержку самому; он забирает обратно телефон и отходит от Джима – они разъединяются, как кусочки паззла, легко и просто; комната тонет в оранжевом свете заката, из приоткрытого окна пахнет цветущей липой.  
  
Альфред, который обычно передвигается по дому абсолютно неслышно, специально топает в коридоре. _Чертов старый хитрец_ , думает Джим.  
  
Брюс, встрепенувшийся от звука шагов, отскакивает от Гордона на несколько шагов, одергивает рубашку – расстегнутая верхняя пуговица, мягкая клетчатая ткань, – и приглаживает волосы. Альфред приучил мальчишку выглядеть достойно в любой ситуации, и Джим зуб дает на отсечение, что никто чужой бы ни за что не догадался, что только что Брюс держался за него, как утопающий.  
  
Никто чужой, но только не Альфред.  
  
– Ваша комната готова, детектив, сэр.  
Он смотрит на Джима, и на его лице написано – я-то все понял давным-давно, а ты? _Ты понял?_  
Джим моргает несколько раз, чувствуя себя еще большим непроходимым придурком, чем обычно; он чувствует, что что-то ускальзывает от его внимания, но не может понять, что именно.  
  
Брюс уходит из комнаты, снова оставляя их с Альфредом наедине, и это оказывается еще более напряженным, чем все, что произошло до.  
– Нет? – Альфред приподнимает брови и хмыкает себе под нос. Он очевидно ведет себя так, как будто у него над Джимом есть огромное преимущество; информация, которая известна лишь ему. Это так сильно раздражает, что Джим сдерживается от комментария только потому что обязан Альфреду и Брюсу жизнью, не меньше.  
– Значит, позже, – дворецкий кивает сам себе и только тогда смотрит Гордону в лицо. Джим может поклясться – Альфред над ним _смеется_.  
  
В комнате для гостей высокие окна, но занавески задернуты так плотно, что почти не пропускают свет; простыни на кровати холодные и пахнут свежестью и сосновым лесом, рядом, на тумбочке, стоит высокая чашка с теплым чаем и лежит пластинка с обезболивающими таблетками. Джим закидывается еще одной перед сном – просто на всякий случай, а потом ложится, стараясь не задевать больное плечо.  
  
Он смотрит в потолок – белый, идеально отбеленный, чистый, как и все в этом поместье, и думает, насколько же ему хватит времени. Сутки, чтобы отдохнуть, выспаться и прийти в себя. Еще половина дня, чтобы добраться до Пингвина и попробовать уговорить его помочь. Если кто и может справиться с наемниками комиссара (комиссара полиции, черт возьми), то только Пингвин. Пожалуй, Брюс все же одобрит эту идею. Иногда, говорит он, не самый правильный путь ведет к тому, что обязательно должно случиться.  
  
Джим засыпает, ему снится заснеженный Готэм, чистый и светлый, каким он не бывал прежде. Все улицы – светлые, неоновые вывески бликуют в сугробы, откуда-то доносится музыка. Прохожие идут навстречу Джиму и улыбаются; он никогда не видел такого раньше, и на сердце, где-то под холодным металлом полицейского значка, становится тяжело. Где-то здесь должен быть подвох.  
  
Гордон слышит, как шипит рация. Он стоит посреди улицы, снежинки танцуют в воздухе, холодят затылок, забираются за воротник форменки и тают на голой шее. Прохладный воздух, мятная жвачка, ощущение свободы и обмана; Джим оглядывается и видит в переулке слева знакомую спину.  
  
Он зовет его: _«Брюс!»_ , но мальчишка не слышит.  
  
Откуда-то Джим точно знает, что именно в этом переулке убили Томаса и Марту Уэйн. На стене граффити – улыбающееся лицо, это чертова насмешка, карикатура на реальность, Гордон бежит за мальчиком, четко зная, что в кобуре у него пусто, никакого пистолета. Только голые руки, сбитые костяшки; каждый коп знает – пушка лучше, чем кулаки.  
  
Брюс оборачивается и кричит так громко, что Джим просыпается.  
  
Он успевает в комнату Брюса первым. Дверь открывается без скрипа, вокруг – полнейшая тишина, только занавеска шелестит на окне.  
– _Брюс_?  
Джим Гордон, абсолютно безоружный, в мягких пижамных штанах и повязке, пропитанной потемневшей кровью, садится на край кровати и трясет Брюса за плечо. Тот медленно разлепляет веки и выдыхает:  
– Мне приснился кошмар.  
Джим мысленно отвечает: «мне тоже» и обнимает его за плечи.  
  
*  
  
Альфред просыпается от чужого крика и подрывается так, что шрамы от недавних ранений начинают ныть. Он накидывает халат (в его кармане – револьвер) и идет по коридору, стараясь не шуметь; прислушивается к тому, что происходит в доме.  
  
Конечно, любой большой дом, и особенно особняк Уэйнов, живет ночной жизнью. Альфред останавливается у комнаты Брюса и слушает:  
– Мне приснился кошмар.  
– Это всего лишь сон.  
– Я знаю. _Останься_ , пожалуйста.  
  
Альфред медленно опускает веки. Глупый, глупый мальчик.  
  
А детектив Гордон – и вовсе непроходимый тупица.


	4. take my face off at the door 'cause i don't know who they will take me for

Солнце заливает комнату ярко-желтым; Брюс медленно разлепляет веки и протирает глаза кулаком – еще совсем детский жест. Хочется уткнуться в подушку, от которой веет сном и теплом. Брюс пытается повернуться на бок, проезжается затылком по смятой простыне и вдруг замирает – осознание, такое же медленное, как его ленивые утренние движения, накрывает его незаметно. Брюсу везет, что он уже лежит – иначе ноги стали такими бы ватными, что он не смог бы устоять на них и осел бы на пол.

Брюс Уэйн умеет держать себя в руках, но с _таким_ уровнем неловкости ему еще сталкиваться не приходилось. В конце концов, что он может вообще поделать, если детектив Джим Гордон лежит в его постели, и его рука, _черт возьми_ ,  все еще обнимает Брюса за талию.

Он спит, и лицо его, спокойное, не такое напряженно-сердитое, как обычно, кажется гораздо моложе, чем когда он бодрствует. На щеке – след от подушки, и Брюс с замиранием сердца задерживает над ним руку; кончики пальцев подрагивают, он медленно вдыхает свежий утренний воздух, а потом опускает руку ниже и касается щеки Гордона – невесомо, едва ощутимо, чтобы тут же отдернуть и снова прижаться к подушке затылком. Проснется или нет?

Джим жмурится, как будто вот-вот проснется, но расслабляется снова, и Брюс, наконец, выдыхает; от недостатка кислорода кружится голова. Он лежит ровно на том же месте, на котором проснулся, и боится пошевелиться: простыня под ним повторяет контуры худого тела. Гордон не убирает руку: кончики его пальцев касаются ребра Брюса, запястье лежит поперек живота. Он размеренно дышит, и уже совершенно точно не собирается просыпаться, солнце, лучом скользнувшее по щеке Брюса и разбудившее его, от Гордона еще далеко.

Брюс щурится на солнце и на несколько секунд закрывает глаза. Постель, нагретая жаром их тел, кажется ему одновременно самым страшным и самым прекрасным местом в мире. Кажется, рядом с детективом Гордоном всегда так – страшно, но невероятно хочется жить.

Страх перевешивает; быть в постели в одном нижнем белье (пижамы Брюс перестал носить лет в двенадцать), когда Джим проснется, Брюсу совсем не хочется. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, когда он даже не поговорил с ним начистоту. Именно поэтому он, стараясь быть тихим, почти неслышным, задерживает дыхание и выскальзывает из-под тяжелой руки. Паркет теплый от солнечных лучей, тень Брюса на мгновение перекрывает лицо Гордона, и тот снова морщится во сне, а потом переворачивается на другой бок и собственническим жестом обхватывает чужую подушку. Брюс улыбается, едва ли замечая, как покраснели его щеки.

Он накидывает халат и на цыпочках выходит из комнаты. Дверь предательски поскрипывает ему в спину.

Брюс едва выдыхает, как мир подкидывает ему испытание чуточку посложнее:

– Доброе утро, мастер Брюс.

 

*

 

Альфред размешивает чай, и звук ложки, бьющей по фарфору, действует Брюсу на нервы. Он сидит за столом на кухне – плечи напряжены, руки в кулаках, глаза в столешницу; Альфред же непоколебим. Он молча подает Брюсу чай и спрашивает:

– Тосты?

– Я не голоден.

– Тогда может быть вы, юный сэр, подниметесь обратно в свою комнату, и спросите детектива Гордона, собирается ли он завтракать?

Щеки Брюса вспыхивают, и он отводит глаза в сторону.

Альфред тяжело вздыхает и садится рядом. Он упирается в столешницу ладонью, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, Брюс рассматривает его пальцы.

– Ничего не хотите мне рассказать, мастер Брюс?

– Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой.

Он вскидывается; Альфред узнает этот взгляд. Точно также Брюс смотрел на него тогда, когда решил искать убийцу своих родителей. Видимо, обеспокоенность берет верх над выдержкой, и лицо дворецкого меняется, потому что Брюс смягчается и опускает плечи:

– Мне приснился кошмар. Детектив Гордон просто был очень слаб физически, поэтому уснул рядом со мной.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что между вами двумя, – Альфред делает выразительную паузу и придвигает к себе кружку с горячим чаем, – не было ничего, кроме крепкого совместного сна. И я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в честности детектива Гордона. Я лишь сомневаюсь в вашей выдержке, мастер Брюс. И в вашем здравом рассудке, если говорить совсем уж честно.

Альфред никогда не комментировал то, с каким постоянством Джим приходил Брюсу на помощь, а он эту помощь принимал; он молчал, когда Брюс, напуганный за своего старшего друга до смерти, бросался ему на шею; он терпел, когда Брюс начал выгонять из своего дома Селину (этому он был даже рад), и он совсем не удивился, обнаружив у своего подопечного журналы с вполне конкретным содержанием.

Учитывая характер девчонок, которых жизнь подсовывала мастеру Брюсу, это было крайне очевидным исходом.

Брюс трогает ладонью горячий бок собственной чашки с чаем. Альфред прав: ночью, когда Джим оказался совсем рядом с ним, Брюс едва не потерял собственный контроль. Чем взрослее он становился, тем ближе ему хотелось быть к Гордону. Со временем его безграничное доверие, распространявшееся, пожалуй, только на Альфреда и Джима, начало перерастать во что-то иное.

– Ты думаешь, что мои, – Брюс с трудом продолжает, – _чувства_ к детективу Гордону – потеря рассудка?

– О, любые чувства – потеря рассудка, мастер Брюс. Пирожное?

Альфред легко поднимает со своего места и идет в сторону холодильника. Он чувствует на лопатках взгляд мальчишки и тихонько фыркает себе под нос. Шестнадцатилетние подростки – головная боль, не иначе.

– Но без них жизнь была бы совсем иной, верно?

Брюс не отвечает. На высоком табурете, напряженный, с сердито сведенными бровями, он напоминает Альфреду гордого, но загнанного зверька.

– Послушайте, мастер Брюс, – Альфред вздыхает и отставляет только что вытащенную из холодильника тарелку с пирожными на стол. – Детектив Гордон – человек, которому вы доверяете. Он сильный и привлекательный мужчина, ко всему прочему, и это нормально, что вы… проявляете к нему интерес.

Он кладет руку на плечо Брюса, заставляя того расслабиться хоть немного.

– Ни ваш отец, ни ваша мать не осудили бы вас. И я вас не осуждаю. Я хочу лишь сказать вам: думайте дважды, прежде чем совершать необдуманные действия, которые могут повлиять на вашу с детективом дружбу.

Брюс кивает и утыкается носом в чашку. Альфред видит, что ему не по себе, и встает.

– Приятного чаепития, сэр.

– Ты идешь говорить с детективом? – вопрос настигает Альфреда на половине пути, и он останавливается в дверном проеме.

– Нет, – отвечает он не оборачиваясь, – я собираюсь подстричь кусты в саду. А с детективом поговорите вы сами.

 

*

 

Джиму холодно. Обрывочные, неясные сны, всю ночь роящиеся у него в голове, выключаются, будто кто-то нажал на «стоп»; он открывает глаза и зарывается лицом в подушку. Обычно ему легко проснуться (еще легче – не спать совсем), но сейчас лень и тянущая боль в плече заставляют его прятаться от мира под легким пуховым одеялом.

Одно усилие воли – Джим прокашливается и садится в постели. Он прикрывает глаза ладонью, чтобы солнце не ослепляло, и замечает – медленно, еще не до конца скинув пелену сна, – что он в чужой постели.

Все комнаты в особняке Уэйнов были неуловимо похожи друг на друга: высокие окна, тяжелые шторы, полированное блестящее дерево, тонкий слой пыли, появляющийся на книгах к вечеру, несмотря на ежедневную уборку. И пахло везде примерно одинаково: воском свечей, которые жгли здесь с давних времен, еще до появления электричества – этот запах въелся в стены; бумагой, благородной  пылью старинного дома, терпким солнечным светом, нагревающим пол и стены за день даже через занавески.

Эта комната, по сравнению с теми, в которых уже успел побывать Джим, казалась более обжитой. На письменном столе у дальней стены – ворох бумаг, карандаши и ручки валяются под небрежно отодвинутым табуретом. На доске чуть выше – черно-белые фотографии и вырезки из газет. На тумбочке рядом со смятой постелью – фотография улыбающегося семейства.

 

Джиму хочется провалиться под землю.

 

Он воскрешает в памяти события прошедшей ночи одно за другим: перевязка, обезболивающее, страшный сон, крик Брюса. В голове звучит «останься» и Джим вздрагивает. Ему нужно как можно быстрее привести себя в порядок и убраться отсюда.

Беспорядочные метания по комнате ничего не дают. Джим только обнаруживает пятна собственной крови на постели Брюса, которые возводят неловкость в немыслимую степень; больше ничего.

– Не это ищешь?

Джим резко оборачивается на голос. На подоконнике обнаруживается Селина. Они не виделись больше полугода, и Джим с ужасом для себя отмечает, что и она повзрослела. Селина была чуть старше Брюса, и теперь она превратилась почти во взрослую девушку – помешаться на узеньком подоконнике для нее было теперь не так просто, как раньше. Она улыбается одним уголком губ, как и раньше, и Джим подходит ближе, мысленно жалея, что он не вооружен. Мало ли, что эта чертовка может выкинуть.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Твой дружок, Харви, попросил помочь.

Она изящно спрыгивает на пол и протягивает Джиму небольшую сумку.

– Здесь ключи от машины. Припаркована к западу от поместья, найдешь сам. Одежда и пистолет. А, – Селина вытаскивает из заднего кармана брюк смятый листок, – здесь адрес, люди Пингвина будут ждать тебя там.

Джим щурится.

– Ты разве не работаешь на него?

– Неа. – Селина оглядывается и вдруг широко ухмыляется. – А ты разве не спишь с симпатичной докторшей Томпкинс?

– Неа, – в тон ей отвечает Джим. Он заглядывает в сумку и торопливо натягивает на себя футболку. На размер больше, наверняка принадлежит Харви. – Причем здесь вообще это?

– Ну, – Селина противно хихикает и шагает в сторону окна. – Если бы ты изменял Брюсу, я бы ему об этом сказала.

Джим едва не давится воздухом, но Селина уже скрывается за оконной рамой.

 

_Блядство._

 

По-хорошему, нужно было бы поговорить с Альфредом, попрощаться с Брюсом и уйти, но Джим не может оставить все как есть – комиссар полиции охотится за его собственной головой, и это действительно проблема, которая требует немедленного решения. Он потихоньку прокрадывается в комнату для гостей, в которой должен был ночевать, переодевается в одежду, которую прислал ему Харви, проверяет, заряжен ли пистолет, и засовывает его за ремень брюк. В кармане – бумажка с адресом, пачка обезболивающих, и телефон, который Брюс ему вчера отдал.

– Доброе утро, детектив Гордон.

Альфред показывается в дверях раньше, чем Джим успевает сбежать из поместья. У разочарования – горький привкус таблеток.

– Не спрашивайте меня, как спалось, Альфред, – отзывается Гордон. Он приглаживает волосы ладонью и шагает навстречу дворецкому.

– Мне передать мастеру Брюсу, что у вас появились неотложные дела, сэр?

Альфред приподнимает брови. Черт возьми, думает Гордон, я просто должен попрощаться.

– Да, Альфред, я был бы очень признателен.

– Я также догадываюсь, что сказать ему, если вас вдруг постигнет неудача, сэр?

– Видимо, догадываетесь. – Джим кивает, не видя ни одной причины отрицать правду.

– Когда вы вернетесь, сэр, нас ждет весьма увлекательный разговор.

– Если я вернусь.

Альфред качает головой.

– Нет, сэр, _когда_ вы вернетесь.

 

*

 

– Ну и где ты был, приятель?

Харви хлопает Джима по здоровому плечу и вышагивает рядом с ним дальше по коридору. Люди Пингвина сидят в дальней комнате китайского ресторанчика где-то на окраине города. Грязные запахи прогорклого масла и переваренной лапши въедаются Джиму в кожу, и он встряхивается несколько раз, прежде чем ответить:

– В поместье Уэйнов. Брюс вытащил меня из моей же квартиры.

– Теперь мальчишка тебя спасает, ха?

Буллок, кажется, в восторге. Он редко бывает таким воодушевленным, разве что у них с Пингвином есть на Коннора действительно что-то стоящее.

Джим набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и говорит ему:

– Я спал с Брюсом.

– Что? Ты переспал с Брюсом Уэйном?

– Нет, Харви, я спал рядом с ним, это разные вещи.

Харви ухмыляется.

– Не, я так не думаю. Ему же шестнадцать.

Джим закрывает лицо ладонью. Хуже будет только если его сегодня пристрелят.


	5. i know what I've been missing / i know that i should try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hurts — Help)

– Джим Гордон, мой старый добрый друг, – шаги Пингвина слышатся еще с противоположного конца коридора, их не спутаешь ни с чьими другими, и Джиму приходится закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не бросить в ответ резкое «мы не друзья». Они вынуждены быть друзьями сейчас, Пингвин понимает это, чувствует это слишком хорошо – и пользуется этим как только может.   
  
Держать на потной скользкой ладошке одного из самых влиятельных людей в Готэме – настоящее удовольствие, поэтому у Освальда на лице сияет улыбка от уха до уха. Он останавливается в нескольких шагах от Джима и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Тошнота поднимается где-то из глубины желудка и застревает в горле, когда   
Джим пытается улыбнуться в ответ.   
  
– Здравствуй.   
  
Харви терять кроме самообладания совсем нечего; он привычно сует руки в карманы и обращается к Пингвину сам, хоть его никто и не спрашивал:   
  
– Давай не затягивать, гений, ты вроде вечером еще собирался выколачивать долги из мистера Вагнера.   
  
Пингвин щурится, и движения его становятся резкими и дерганными, как бывает всегда, когда он злится или теряет контроль. Джим посылает Харви красноречивый взгляд.  
  
– Всему свое время, мистер Буллок, – Пингвин вскидывает подбородок и протягивает в требовательном жесте ладонь. Джим наблюдает за ним и от мысли, что за такой короткий промежуток времени, этот паренек превратился из пешки в руках властной женщины в самопровозглашенного короля Готэма, ему становится не по себе. Если это сидело в нем самого начала, взращённое убеждениями матери – одно дело, но что, если это город так сильно изменил его?   
  
Не только город – мафия, убийства, кровь на его ладонях.   
  
– Мистер Пингвин, сэр, – один из громил протягивает Освальду пухлую папку. Он потрясывает ей над землей и на лице его появляется то самое, так хорошо знакомое Джиму, безумное выражение. Пингвин точно знает, что победит.   
  
Харви успевает первым; он выхватывает папку и раскрывает ее. Они с Джимом синхронно склоняют головы, пытаясь разглядеть мелкие буквы в тусклом свете грязной лампы. Пингвин потирает ладони. Он, в своем вычурном костюме, с зонтом-тростью и двумя головорезами в качестве охраны, выглядит в этой забегаловке куда более карикатурно, чем потрепанные жизнью Буллок и Джим.   
  
– Матерь божья, – Харви быстро пролистывает сшитые в одну папку материалы до самого конца, а потом снова возвращается к началу. Джим молчит.   
  
– Не благодарите, мистер Буллок. Джим, – Пингвин хлопает Джима по плечу, и тому все больше и больше кажется, что удавка перетягивает ему горло. Сначала его спас Брюс – и это добавило проблем уже к тем, с которыми Джим сталкивался лицом к лицу ежедневно; теперь – его шкуру из передряги вытаскивает мафиози, с которым у них одно сомнительное прошлое на двоих. Джим не хочет чувствовать себя обязанным, но, кажется, сейчас у него совсем нет выхода.   
  
– Я отвезу это Денту. Пара дней – и Коннор у нас в кармане. Здесь есть даже адреса свидетелей, Джим, если хотя бы половина этих ребят согласится давать показания, то тебе нечего опасаться.   
  
– Продажных копов – за решетку! – поддакивает Пингвин. Джим сжимает пальцы в кармане кожаной куртки, внутри как мантра звучит «спокойно-спокойно- _спокойно_ », одно лишнее движение – и ему придется собирать вещи.   
  
Ничего, кроме памяти об отце, не держало Джима в Готэме до сегодняшнего утра.   
  
– Джим, – в этом помещении и так слишком тесно для такого количества людей, так что когда Освальд наклоняется еще ближе, Джим не может сдержать раздраженного фыркания. – Пташка нашептала мне, что юный Брюс Уэйн ищет убийцу своих родителей.   
  
Их взгляды пересекаются, и желание Джима взять пистолет растет с каждой секундой.   
  
– Пусть он будет осторожнее, не все киллеры в Готэме такие дружелюбные, как мой друг Паоло.   
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?   
  
Грубый голос Харви возвращает Джиму остатки рассудка. Он отворачивается – взгляд прослеживает цепочку темно-бурых пятен на стене, как будто люди Пингвина тащили за собой истекающее кровью тело. Лампы, светящие в половину силы от жирного смога готовки, решетчатые окна, до которых можно дотянуться только на цыпочках; Джим предпочитает смотреть в пол и утыкается в носки своих ботинок.   
  
– Детектив Буллок – любитель греть уши у чужих разговоров, не так ли?   
  
– Послушай, приятель, – Харви поднимает ладонь в примирительном жесте и на всякий случай покрепче прижимает к себе папку с материалами на комиссара. – Никто не хотел никуда встревать. Я услышал случайно. Ну? Порядок?   
  
Пингвин кивает. Встрепанный, встревоженный и задетый, как нахохлившаяся птичка, он совсем не представляет опасности. Вот его пистолеты – другое дело.   
  
– Один из моих друзей, Паоло, по кличке «мясник», рассказывал, что к нему прямо в квартиру заявился мальчишка. Назвался Уэйном, расспрашивал, вынюхивал, и назвал одно имя. Паоло, конечно, его не запомнил, но если вы вдруг захотите пригрозить ему пистолетом, детективы, возможно с его памятью случится чудо.   
  
Пингвин отряхивает с лацканов пиджака несуществующие пылинки и перехватывает зонт поудобнее.   
  
– Он живет в нескольких кварталах отсюда, я продиктую адрес.   
  
Харви остается, а Джим выходит на улицу, и наполненная низенькими рабочими кухня кружится в его глазах вместе со всем остальным миром.  
  
Значит, Брюс не сказал ему.   
  
Джим помнит: по-юношески узкие плечи в его руках, тихий голос, теплые солнечные лучи. Он не отдавал себе отчет, но именно за эти воспоминания он держался все предыдущие несколько часов; теперь их нет.  
  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Брюс вручил Джиму полицейский значок и кивнул ему – скупо, но уверенно, глядя прямо в глаза. Видимо, слишком много, потому что убийца Уэйнов, все еще неизвестный, все еще на свободе, а у Джима Гордона все еще пустые руки и за душой ничего, кроме отчаянного желания помочь.   
  
Прошло слишком много времени, Брюс, конечно же, вырос, и теперь решает свои проблемы сам.   
  
Харви хлопает Джима по плечу привычным жестом, выбивающим все лишние мысли. Они садятся в машину, и Джим прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу. Солнце начинает печь сильнее, пыль поднимается от приборной панели; Харви курит, стряхивая пепел за окно, и светло-серые хлопья оседают на его костюме.   
– Поехали, отвезу тебя обратно к Уэйнам. Заодно расскажешь по дороге, что этот мальчишка опять учудил.   
  
Джим отнекивается, но слабо:  
  
– Они наверняка следят за твоей машиной, Харви.   
  
– Ну, так и что же, – тот заводит мотор и срывается с места, – выбора у нас все равно нет, Джимбо, хоть это и очевидный ход. К тебе в квартиру нельзя, Пингвин сдерет за услугу потом с тебя три шкуры, а тебе бы одну сохранить.  
  
Харви прав, поэтому Джим мрачно сползает с сиденья вниз. Хотел бы он, чтобы все это оказалось дурным сном, но в этом городе даже самый страшный сон намного лучше реальности.   
  
– Значит ты и мальчишка Уэйн… – Харви делает настолько выразительную паузу, что Гордону хочется его пристрелить. – Ха. Не подумал бы, но бывает всякое.   
  
– Между нами абсолютно ничего нет.   
  
– И поэтому вы спали в одной постели?   
  
Джим мысленно отмечает себе «надрать Кошке хвост» и раздраженно отзывается:  
– Не стоит верить всему, что тебе говорят. Особенно маленькие лгуньи.   
  
– Вруны всегда прямо говорят правду. – Харви усмехается и сворачивает к поместью Уэйнов. Джим настолько устал, что весь пейзаж за окном сливается для него в одну сплошную ярко-желтую черту. Он бодрствует всего несколько часов, а жизнь уже выбила из него все силы. Если бы не характер – пришлось бы выезжать на чистой злобе.   
  
– Это тоже она тебе сказала? – защита Джима дает очередную трещину. Он отворачивается и сосредотачивается на полосах света, смазанном голубом небе, ноющей боли в плече – лишь бы не на этом разговоре.   
  
– Слушай, Джим, ты же не зря вытаскиваешь задницу этого сосунка из всех передряг, в которые он только способен вляпаться. Не ты один, конечно, но то – его опекун, а ты-то ему кто? И играет в тебе явно не отцовский инстинкт, представить себе тебя в роли папаши у меня получается слабо. Значит, ответ очевиден.   
  
Харви останавливает машину и щелкает зажигалкой; дым застилает все вокруг. «Ты прав» предательски щекочут глотку, Джим прокашливается, но молчит.   
  
– Иди, дружище. Поговори с ним.   
  
*  
  
Джим поднимается по ступенькам поместья и уже заносит руку для того, чтобы позвонить в дверь, как сталкивается с Брюсом – лицом к лицу, и еще более неловкое столкновение придумать просто невозможно. Альфред маячит сзади, раздраженный и сердитый, и как только он видит Джима, то лицо его делается еще более суровым:   
  
– Вы вовремя, детектив. Мистер Уэйн, – дворецкий бросает на Брюса недовольный взгляд, – уже собирался лично ехать и искать вас, и никакие слова и увещевания не имели эффекта.   
  
– Мне жаль, Альфред.   
  
Гордону и правда жаль; он стоит на пороге, почти физически ощущая взгляд Брюса на себе. Тот как будто бы проверяет, не пострадал ли Джим еще сильнее за те несколько часов, что его не было.   
  
– Где вы были?   
  
– Как невежливо, сэр, – встревает Альфред. Джим, неожиданно для себя, смеется, и плечи его расслабляются. Он разворачивает Брюса спиной к себе и подталкивает обратно в дом. За закрытой дверью намного безопаснее, пусть даже эта безопасность – всего лишь иллюзия.   
  
Только сейчас Джим замечает, что Брюс и правда одет и полностью собран. Его куртка подозрительно топорщится, и Джим готов поспорить, что под ней – пистолет.  
  
Глупый, глупый мальчишка.   
  
– Решительности вам не занимать, – произносит Джим. Он сталкивается с Брюсом взглядом, его глаза – темные, живые, – вспарывают изнутри такие ощущения, которые Джим, как он думал, давным-давно похоронил внутри себя.   
  
Ни мягкая забота Ли, ни огонь и веселье Барбары не могли пробудить в нем то, чего внутри него коснулась вынужденная связь с этим странным ребенком.   
  
– Альфред, оставь нас.   
  
Они остаются вдвоем в коридоре поместья. Джим запоминает: серьезный, бледный Брюс, под глазами у него – синяки, видимо после ночного кошмара; полуденное солнце – снова – пролезает под дверь яркой полоской, зонтики, до блеска начищенная обувь, картины в темных деревянных рамках (спасибо, что не семейные портреты), и он сам, едва балансирующий на грани с реальностью, горько-разочарованный и усталый.   
  
– Детектив Гордон, я… – Брюс запинается, но тут же продолжает, – рад, что сейчас вы в порядке. Я хотел сказать вам это уже очень давно.   
  
Где-то в глубине души Джиму хочется, чтобы сейчас Брюс начал разговор о чем-то, в чем Джим силен. Чтобы он заговорил бы о смерти своих родителей, об убийце, о том, как он нашел его, как ходил по злачным районом Готэма и расспрашивал наркодилеров, воров и преступников; Джим бы нашел выход из этого разговора, он смог бы хотя бы что-нибудь ответить.   
  
Но Брюс, очевидно, хочет сказать совсем не это.   
  
– Вы сказали, что решительности мне не занимать.   
Джим кивает. Он хочет опереться о стену, но из уважения к Брюсу не делает этого.  
  
– Именно поэтому сейчас я действую как решительный человек.   
  
Гордон ожидает чего угодно: слов, нервов, даже слез. Но совсем не этого.   
  
Он видит, как Брюс приближается к нему – между ними три шага, два, _один_.   
Губы Брюса сладкие от чая, выпитого с утра, он прижимается к Джиму всем телом; долгие три секунды, в которые ладони Гордона не могут найти опору, а потом – еще несколько, – опускаются на лопатки мальчишки, притягивая ближе. Этот поцелуй _случается_ , отматывать назад время точно не в их власти.   
  
Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Брюс замечает, как напротив нервно дергается зрачок, заполняя темно-синюю радужку почти полностью. Джим, конечно, не ожидает всего вот этого, но и не отталкивает – и, возможно, это зачтется где-нибудь там, наверху.   
  
Спустя мгновение их разбрасывает в разные стороны, Брюс с трудом удерживается на ногах, потому что это – Джим, его ладони и губы, и встрепанные волосы, и сбитое дыхание, мазнувшее по щеке, – лучше, чем он вообще мог представить. Это работает.  
  
Они вместе – _это работает_.   
  
– Я люблю вас, детектив, – выдыхает почти обреченно, и смотрит на Джима, мол, давай, заканчивай сказку, я же знаю, что так не бывает.   
  
Джим удивляется, как Брюс еще не сбивается на это «ты», так странно звучавшее ночью. Он все-таки опирается о стену, отсутствие завтрака и вчерашняя потеря крови дают о себе знать.   
  
Молчание повисает между ними, и Джим вдруг осознает, что ему придется ответить.   
В голове крутятся фразы разной степени неуместности: от «а что там с убийцей твоих родителей?» до «тебе шестнадцать, дружок». Джим напрягается изо всех сил, чтобы не сболтнуть глупость, потому что мальчишка перед ним – дрожит, растеряв всю свою решительность, как осенний лист на ветру.   
  
Поцелуй был хорош, и Джим бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не понравилось.   
Он протягивает Брюсу руку и тот с опаской вкладывает в нее свою ладонь.   
  
Впервые за все годы их знакомства Гордон обнимает его первым – тянет к себе, снова укладывает руку между лопаток, сжимает ткань куртки в пальцах. Брюс сопит ему в шею почти сердито, и Джим уверен на все сто процентов, что на лице у него написано «отвечай».   
  
– Брюс, – Джим прижимается щекой к его виску и на лице его появляется почти скорбное выражение.   
  
– Джим?   
  
И он резко становится взрослым. Шестнадцать – не двенадцать лет, этот мальчик был самостоятельным и рассудительным еще четыре года назад, а теперь – он вытянулся, вырос, его голос стал ниже; а еще он научился драться, управляться с оружием и убивать. Никогда не делал этого прежде – и, черт возьми, Джим не даст ему сделать это, – но мысленно он готов. Черту взрослости Брюс перешагнул давным-давно.   
  
Детектив Гордон был слишком близко все это время – и не заметил.   
  
– Я ведь помню, как увидел тебя впервые. Как ты сидел там, закутанный в плед из машины скорой помощи, там был штамп центрального госпиталя. Тебе было двенадцать, понимаешь? Помню, как ты отдал мне значок. Я тогда подумал, что все-таки стоит остаться здесь. Не только из-за отца – _из-за тебя_.   
  
Брюс прижимается носом к впадинке на шее Джима, совсем близко от места, где пульсирует жизнью жилка, и слушает.   
  
– Это странно и неправильно. Я срывался из-за тебя, и вытаскивал тебя, потому что чувствовал, что это – мой долг. Ты был семьей, но я никогда не думал, младший ты брат, сын или кто-то еще, и теперь…   
  
Брюс отстраняется и смотрит совсем иначе.   
  
– Джим.   
  
Это звучит как сигнал – Гордон смотрит в ответ, и у него больной взгляд; чтобы найти новое, нужно разрушить старое на куски.   
  
Он почти позволяет Брюсу снова поцеловать себя, но в кармане звонит телефон. 


	6. if it feels good, tastes good — it must be mine

– Коннора взяли.   
  
Харви тяжело, как после быстрого бега, дышит в трубку, и Джим дожидается, пока тот скажет «все в порядке», прежде чем позволить себе обрадоваться. Напряженная спина Брюса, стоящего рядом, расслабляется, он снова тянется ближе и переплетает их пальцы в замок.  
  
Это простое движение вдруг напоминает Джиму, насколько ему нравится быть живым.   
  
– Все в порядке, детектив?   
  
Брюс смотрит снизу вверх, брови чуть приподняты, он весь – чистое беспокойство; Джим не находит слов, и просто кивает, и мир вокруг них вдруг снова обретает смысл.   
  
– Значит, детектив Гордон, все разрешилось?   
  
Альфред стоит в дверном проеме, высокий, подтянутый, как и всегда, и Джиму почти не стыдно за то, что они с Брюсом стоят так близко.   
  
– Могу я предложить вам кофе, Джим?   
  
Брюс хочет возразить, но замолкает. Они – если вообще существуют теперь «они», – остаются в подвешенном состоянии, Гордон идет за Альфредом на кухню, сохраняя на ладони тепло чужих пальцев.   
  
В поместье Уэйнов уютно пахнет свежей выпечкой; Брюс тащится за двумя взрослыми как хвостик, и все время кусает губы.   
  
Джим не выдерживает, и оборачивается на него – кидает непроницаемый (как ему кажется) взгляд, и снова упирается в прямую как жердь суровую спину дворецкого.   
  
Они усаживаются втроем вокруг низкого, блестящего от полировки стола. Колени неудобно упираются в столешницу, Джим ерзает и кое-как устраивается в глубине диванных подушек. Ни Альфред, ни сам Брюс не похожи на тех, кто сначала наливают дымящийся горчащий напиток, а потом спрашивают о намерениях, заставляя подавиться и долго-долго пытаться вдохнуть через сжатое горло, нет; но уровень неловкости разговора все равно заставляет Гордона нервно сглотнуть, прежде чем поднять взгляд.   
  
– С вашего позволения, детектив, я должен сообщить вам неприятную новость.   
Брюс вскидывается – видимо, тоже не знает, о чем пойдет речь. Джим прочищает горло и отставляет чашку с кофе.   
  
– Как я понимаю, детектив Буллок сообщил вам, что комиссара полиции взяли?   
  
– Да, полагаю, что так.  
  
В районе солнечного сплетения становится горячо. Джим не знает, о чем он хочет услышать меньше – о его сомнительной, еще не случившейся, но вполне возможной связи с шестнадцатилетним наследником многомиллионной корпорации, или о том, что ему придется снова залечь на дно, потому что Харви, мать его, ошибся.   
  
– Если мы включим телевизор, мы наверняка увидим новости об этом, Альфред.   
  
Брюс недовольно морщится, и в нем впервые так хорошо видно ту небрежную силу, с которой он может управлять людьми. Мысль о том, что Альфред может быть прав, даже не приходит ему в голову; наоборот, в голосе слышится надменно-нежное «о чем ты, старый глупый дурак, ведь все хорошо». Альфред невозмутимо смотрит на подопечного.   
  
– Не сомневаюсь, мастер Брюс, ведь по телевизору всегда показывают правду.   
  
Брюс поджимает губы.   
  
– Я не совсем понимаю, к чему вы ведете, Альфред.   
  
Ну кто бы сомневался.   
  
– С вашего позволения я позволю себе отвлечься и сделать небольшое отступление. – Альфред дожидается растерянного кивка и продолжает. – В те времена, когда в поместье гостил мой покойный друг Реджи, мне посчастливилось услышать от него о группе наемников, которые работают не только за большие деньги, но и за идею. Они – те, кому нравится преступный Готэм, и кому совершенно не нравятся копы. Особенно – честные копы, мистер Гордон.   
  
Сгусток тепла, еще остающийся где-то под ребрами после едва заметной улыбки Брюса, окончательно растворяется, и Джим снова чувствует неприятную пустоту. Он уже понимает, к чему ведет Альфред.   
  
– Арест комиссара Коннора, несомненно, новость приятная, но вы, детектив, все еще в опасности. Боюсь, что они не остановятся, сэр.   
  
Джим смотрит куда угодно, но не на лицо Брюса; знает, что увидит там то самое выражение загнанного зверька, которого он всегда опасается.   
  
Слабость человека – его привязанности, и если собой Брюс Уэйн мог пожертвовать не раздумывая ни секунды, то новость об опасности человека, которого он любит, наверняка выбьет его из колеи.   
  
Альфред смотрит на Джима с едва скрываемым сочувствием.   
  
– Мне жаль, детектив, но вам придется как-то решить эту проблему.   
  
Не проходит и трех секунд, как Брюс предсказуемо срывается со своего места.   
  
– Что значит «вам придется», Альфред? Нам придется ее решать, мы не оставим детектива одного.   
  
– Боюсь, сэр, это не обсуждается. Ранним утром мы с вами улетаем в Швейцарию, и пробудем там, пока ситуация в Готэме не разрешится.   
  
Разумом Джим понимал, что для Брюса и Альфреда, и так достаточно подвергавшихся опасности за последние несколько лет, это решение – лучший выход из всех возможных. Ту же крошечную частичку его сознания, которая очень хотела, чтобы Брюс остался здесь, с ним, Джим заткнул одной-единственной мыслью: главное, чтобы с ним все было в порядке.   
  
– Это нечестно, – Брюс сжимает кулаки и встает из-за стола; чашки на нем шатаются, словно началось землетрясение, – мы должны помочь, кто же сбегает вот так? Только _трусы_.   
  
– При всем уважении, мастер Брюс, у вас в этом случае нет никакого права голоса.   
  
Джим тоже встает.   
  
– Брюс, на два слова.   
  
Альфред поднимается, чтобы убрать со стола, и когда Джим, вслед за Брюсом, проходит мимо него – быстро хлопает его по плечу. Он знает, что после всех тех моментов, когда Гордон ставил спасение молодого Уэйна превыше собственных планов, он просто не позволит Брюсу наломать дров. И, может быть, хотя бы раз в жизни мальчишка послушает кого-нибудь, кроме себя, даже если очень хочет поступить иначе.   
  
Брюс молча идет впереди, его спина настолько прямая и напряженная, что Джиму становится не по себе. Шаги отдаются в полупустом коридоре так громко, что заглушают звук его собственного дыхания. Они останавливаются у комнаты, в которой Джим ночевал. Брюс толкает дверь плечом, ловко и изящно перешагивает порог и остается, придерживая дверь для Гордона – тот удерживается от довольного фыркания огромным усилием воли. Все-таки он прекрасен. Не удивительно, что они преодолели границу так быстро и незаметно.   
  
(Хоть Джим до сих пор и не может поверить в это.)  
  
Он плотно закрывает за собой дверь и приваливается к ней лопатками – последний путь к отступлению отрезан.   
  
У Брюса сурово сдвинуты брови, а в голосе слышатся нотки стали. Раньше он вел себя с Джимом ровно также, как и с Альфредом – спокойно, уверенно, с большим уважением, но отстраненно, не позволяя себе ни одного лишнего слова. Теперь Брюс складывает ладони на груди – маленький собранный воин, готовый отразить любую словесную атаку Джима.   
  
К сожалению, Джим слишком хорошо его знает.   
  
– Иди сюда.   
  
Он протягивает руку Брюсу – снова, тем же жестом, «иди сюда и останься», – и терпеливо ждет. Тот смотрит: сначала недоверчиво, потом с вызовом.   
  
– Я знаю все аргументы, которые ты можешь противопоставить моему решению, и я все еще не собираюсь уезжать.   
  
Джим не отвечает; он – само доверие, подставленная открытая ладонь.   
  
– Здесь безопасно.   
  
Голос Брюса почти беспомощный, будь он младше – в уголках глаз наверняка собрались бы едва заметные слезы; но он уже (почти) взрослый, молчание его угнетает.   
  
Он шагает навстречу Гордону и утыкается холодным кончиком носа в его щеку. Не обнимает, просто стоит рядом, про себя отсчитывая удары чужого сердца. Джим прижимается лопатками к двери, расслабляется и увлекает Брюса за собой; ласково, медленно, без намека на хитрость. Он и сам не понимает, что его руки сейчас – все, что Брюс вообще может почувствовать или запомнить.   
  
– Я не собираюсь убеждать тебя.   
  
Джим устраивает ладонь на лопатках мальчишки – мышцы (откуда, только что был совсем ребенком) перекатываются под прикосновениями пальцев, когда Брюс вздыхает и придвигается ближе.   
  
– Я собираюсь тебя _попросить_.   
  
Брюс недоверчиво вскидывает голову, задевает подбородок Джима щекой, оказывается так близко, что тот разглядывает темную родинку прямо под тенью от ресниц. Они смотрят друг на друга секунду, две, три – время растягивается, замедляется, лениво течет сквозь пальцы; Джим вдруг отчетливо чувствует знакомый резковатый запах – его собственный одеколон, которым он перестал пользоваться, но которым пропахло все в комнате.   
  
Их первая встреча.   
  
Мальчик, маленьким встрепанным воробьем утыкавшийся в солнечное сплетение; его серьезное и решительное «я хочу быть похожим на вас, детектив», темные, дерзкие глаза напротив – Джим точно знает, что нужно делать, чтобы Брюс его послушал.   
  
Он касается губами острого подбородка, скользит ладонью вверх, прослеживая линию позвоночника, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке – и целует Брюса сам; получается так искренне, что на секунду Джим замирает от нахлынувших эмоций.   
  
Позволить себе чуть больше, чем в первый раз, оказывается гораздо легче: Брюс сам вжимается ближе, задевает пальцами ребра Джима и упирается ладонью в дверь позади него.   
  
– Брюс, – Джим прерывает поцелуй, упирается лбом в лоб мальчишки и касается его нижней губы большим пальцем. Самый интимный жест, на который он способен с, черт возьми, шестнадцатилетним. Брюс облизывается; не удерживается и ухмыляется, замечая растерянно-возбужденный взгляд Гордона, но тут же снова становится серьезным.   
  
– Да, детектив?   
  
– Я прошу тебя уехать из города.   
  
*  
  
Под окнами поместья шуршит гравий; Джиму не нужно собирать свои вещи, он забрал все еще утром. Альфред дает ему целую пачку обезболивающих, усмехается и просит не переусердствовать. Джим отвечает улыбкой и оборачивается к Харви – тот стоит у открытой двери поместья и нервно постукивает пальцами по наручным часам. У его движений нет никакого ритма – а будь он, то обязательно вогнал бы Гордона в полудрему. Он пожимает Альфреду руку, слышит «спасибо» и вымученно улыбается. С прощаниями ему хочется покончить.   
  
Детективы никогда не думают наперед, если дело не касается распутывания очередного дела; так и Джим понятия не имеет, живым он выйдет из этой передряги, или ему не повезет. Все это дело случая. Все, что его волнует сейчас – хрупкое обещание, которое дал ему Брюс. Как только они с Харви покинут поместье – Брюс с Альфредом тоже уедут.  
  
– Ты пообещал мне, парень, – при Харви нельзя позволить себе ничего больше крепкого рукопожатия, на которое Брюс отвечает также сдержанно.   
  
– Удачи, детектив.   
  
Когда хлопает дверца машины, и гравий снова хрустит под шинами, Харви оборачивается к Джиму и спрашивает:   
  
– Думаешь, твой хвостик не полезет за нами в самое пекло?   
  
Ожидаемый вопрос все равно ударяет под дых; Джим затыкает свое «а если?» таблеткой, запивает ее водой и вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки.   
  
– Не должен.   
  
– С чего ты взял?   
  
Харви выруливает на трассу. Из динамиков машины играет какой-то современный попсовый хит.   
  
– У меня свои методы.


	7. will you remember all the danger we came from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LP — Lost on you

Каждый раз, рискуя жизнью из-за кого-то, Джим Гордон точно знает – _его_ жизнь не стоит того. Он привык думать так: сначала другие, потом он сам.   
  
И теперь, когда на кону стоит его собственная шкура, он даже не думает, что кто-то кроме Буллока пожертвует своим покоем и комфортом, чтобы помочь ему. Но – неисповедимы пути Господни, воистину; они прибывают в полицейский участок к обеду, и половина детективов отрывается от перерыва на кофе, чтобы выслушать громкий голос Харви.   
  
– Детективу Гордону нужна ваша помощь, ребята.   
  
Участок молчит, и Харви специально поднимается повыше, чтобы его было видно. Джиму не по себе. Он складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте и думает – клянусь, Харви, пообещаешь от моего имени что-нибудь, и я убью тебя, несмотря на всю твою неуклюжую заботу.   
  
– Когда за Джимом пришли в прошлый раз, никто из вас, ублюдков, не вступился за своего товарища. За офицера, который делает свою работу гораздо лучше многих в этой комнате. За офицера, который рисковал жизнью за вас множество раз. За офицера, которого поддерживала Сара Эссен.   
  
Имя, которое Джим не слышал уже давно, вспарывает ему живот; забытое ощущение «а что если я был бы здесь?» снова накрывает Гордона, и он вышагивает к Харви и поднимает руку, прося тишины.   
  
– Какого черта, Джим?   
  
Харви возмущенно разводит руки, оглядываясь на Джима. Тот не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он говорит тихо, четко и ясно – и весь участок слушает.   
  
– Никто больше не пострадает. Делайте свою работу, офицеры. Единственное, что от вас требуется – проследить, что бывший комиссар угодил за решетку.   
  
Джим разворачивается и накидывает на плечи куртку. Она теплая, пахнет кожей, порохом и теплотой поместья Уэйнов; была бы его воля – не взял бы с собой даже Харви, но тот же старый упрямый осел, что с него взять.   
  
– Детектив Гордон, – молодая темноволосая девушка с непривычно ярким, будто лихорадочным румянцем на щеках, робко выходит из толпы.   
  
– Да? – Джим оборачивается к ней. Он на голову выше и шире в плечах, а Харви и вовсе кажется рядом с ними двумя похожим на дикого медведя.   
  
– Мы хотим помочь.   
  
Вместе с ее словами в воздух поднимается рой десятков голосов. Участок одобрительно бормочет подтверждение е словам, а те, кто работают с Джимом дольше всего – поднимаются со своих мест и подходят ближе.   
  
– Эй, – Альварез все еще не слишком доволен, смотря Джиму в глаза, но он тоже кивает и даже протягивает ему ладонь, – мы в деле. Ты избавил весь департамент от этого негодяя, и мы поддержим тебя.   
  
Буллок одобрительно усмехается и проверяет свой пистолет.   
  
– Итак, Джим, что у нас есть.   
  
Оказаться снова за своим рабочим столом – почти блаженство, Джим упирается локтями в стол, смотрит на Харви, внимательно того слушая, и дышит пылью и металлическим запахом полицейского участка. Кровь и грязь настолько въелись в пол, что изгнать этот душок практически невозможно. Джим привык – даже полюбил его, – как и сам город.   
  
– Пятеро наемных убийц, главаря зовут Рич, в преступных кругах он больше известен под кличкой «Змей». Он и Коннор были давними друзьями, провернули вместе много дел. Наш комиссар, – Буллок приподнимает шляпу в сторону двери, – в основном занимался грабежами и обманом, а по части убийств был мистер Змей.   
  
Джим морщится, откидываясь на спинку стула. Реальность вокруг него снова начинает работать: пахнет горьким кофе, каждое движение отдается в раненое плечо, от тепла клонит в сон.   
  
Харви раскладывает на столе тонкие, исписанные аккуратным почерком листы – показания свидетелей, – Джим поднимает один из них и читает первую строчку, которую выхватил взгляд:   
«… Коннор и Змей убили родителей моего друга на его глазах…»  
  
Где-то в районе ребер предательски ноет; Джим откладывает листы в сторону и проверяет пистолет в кобуре.   
  
– В новостях уже объявили о твоем возвращении, Гордон. – Альварез машет рукой со своего места и возвращается к телефону. Джим поджимает губы.   
  
– Анонимный звонок? Умно.   
  
– Да, – Харви вздыхает. – Пресса без ума, снова чествует тебя как героя, Джимми.   
Он делает голос выше и говорит слегка в нос, как ведущая программы новостей:   
– Окружной прокурор Харви Дент, вместе с известным детективом Джимом Гордоном и его напарником Харви Буллоком засадили за решетку комиссара полиции.   
  
Джим, крутивший в руках шарик из смятой бумаги, рассеянно кидает им в Буллока.   
  
– Остынь, Джимбо, – тот добродушно смеется, но тут же мрачнеет, – оставь свой воинственный настрой для наших гостей.   
  
*  
  
– Детектив Гордон имеет на вас большое влияние, так ведь, мастер Брюс?   
Альфред останавливается в дверях, на его согнутом локте висит чистая, пахнущая свежестью одежда. Брюс оборачивается – слишком быстро для человека, который абсолютно спокоен, но все же не теряя самообладания.   
  
– И вам, наверное, очень хочется быть рядом с ним.   
  
– В полицейском участке будет перестрелка. Я видел новости, это ловушка. – Голос Брюса тихий, но твердый. – Такое уже бывало, и в прошлый раз детектив Гордон был в порядке.   
  
– Вы очень умны для такого молодого человека. – Альфред вскидывает брови и откладывает одежду Брюса в сторону. Тот стоит в хаосе полусобранных вещей, под ногами – чемодан, на кровати – пистолет, который ему подарил Гордон.   
  
– Мне _шестнадцать_.   
  
– Но не тридцать шесть, – проницательно замечает Альфред.   
  
Ответить нечего; Брюс утыкается взглядом в пол. Они стоят друг напротив друга, пока комната не наполняется молчанием до краев.   
  
Наконец, Брюс отмирает:   
– Я _люблю_ его, Альфред.   
  
На лице дворецкого появляется мягкая улыбка. Он шагает Брюсу и кладет ладонь ему на плечо – жест для них привычный, но отеческой заботы в нем гораздо больше, чем обычно.   
  
– Я знаю, мастер Брюс. Это идет вам на пользу.   
  
*  
  
В коридоре так долго спокойно и тихо, что выстрел, который раздается слишком близко, застает врасплох весь участок. Листы, слетевшие со стола от случайного движения руки, еще не долетели до пола; офицеры падают как подкошенные – один за другим. Джим сжимает зубы: он говорил, что это плохая идея.   
Харви, осевший за столом и держащий пистолет наготове, выглядывает и облегченно выдыхает: Альвареза и еще нескольких подстрелили в ноги, кровь течет по полу, темно-бурые пятна расползаются жуткими пятнами, но они живы, _дышат_ , и, если все пройдет хорошо, будут в порядке.   
  
– Давай, – Джим сдержанно кивает и выкатывается из-за стола. Пушка лежит в ладони как влитая – самый главный признак того, что он готов сражаться – и умереть.   
  
– Я Джим Гордон.   
  
Его голос взлетает до самого потолка. Мужчина посреди комнаты оборачивается и закидывает винтовку на плечо. В зубах у него – дымящаяся сигарета. Трехдневная щетина сглаживает острые черты лица, он весь – худой, подтянутый, высокий; если бы его описывал какой-нибудь ребенок, наверняка сказал бы «длинный», а еще – «гибкий, как змея». Джим делает медленный шаг вперед.   
  
– Мои офицеры держат на мушке твоих парней. Сдавайся, это последний шанс.   
  
Змей медленно поворачивается к Джиму.   
  
– Джим Гордон.   
  
Он и правда почти шипит; кажется, у него не хватает двух передних зубов, свистящие звуки режут слух. Джим мог бы пристрелить его, он бы точно оказался быстрее, но – комната замирает.   
  
– Ты слишком хорош для этого города. – Змей делает еще шаг. С такого расстояния промахнуться для профессионала почти невозможно. Джим боится, что рука соскользнет из-за ноющего плеча, поэтому тоже подходит ближе.   
  
– Уезжай отсюда, Джимми, мальчик, сделай себе карьеру где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Занимайся угоном машин, выписывай штрафы. Будь полезен обществу.   
  
– Здесь я нужнее, – сквозь зубы роняет Гордон. Он кидает короткий взгляд в сторону – Харви еще не видно.   
  
Змей сипло смеется.   
  
– Неужели ты думаешь, что я не замечу твоего друга?   
  
Такой взгляд Джим уже видел. На своих жертв так смотрел Виктор Зсасз.   
  
«Этого живым не взять. К черту».   
  
Он оказывается на долю секунды быстрее – ровно в тот момент, когда Змей разворачивается к стоящему сзади него Харви и хочет выстрелить, Джим стреляет в него. Выстрел получается таким громким, что закладывает уши. Люди Змея пытаются сбежать – трусы, неверные своему делу, лишившиеся денег и босса; одного из них подстреливает Альварез, другого – детектив, вступившаяся за Гордона и обещавшая помощь. Еще одного укладывает сам Джим – плечо болит от резких движений, но удовольствие от победы заглушает боль. Последнего укладывает человек, возникающий в дверях: крепко сбитая фигура, длинный плащ, уверенная рука. Он простреливает парнишке (тот совсем молодой, не больше двадцати лет) голову и перешагивает через его труп.   
  
– Вы, черт возьми, кто еще такой?   
  
Буллок опускается на корточки рядом со Змеем и проверяет его пульс. Тот мертв – пуля прошла навылет. Сигарета все еще тлеет между его зубов.   
  
Мужчина разворачивается к Буллоку, и у того вдруг резко отказывает желание бесконтрольно ругаться.   
  
– Капитан Барнс, офицер. Смирно.   
  
*  
  
Его собственная квартира встречает Джима провалами выбитых окон. Он кое-как закрывает их шторами – теплый вечерний ветер все равно раздувает их и квартира наполняется звуками города. Готэм никогда не спит; отдых ему не нужен.   
  
Джим идет к дивану прямо по стеклам. Лень растекается по его позвоночнику, затылку, ладонями, он вытягивается в полный рост и закрывает глаза. Впервые за все это время он позволяет себе подумать о Брюсе.   
  
Хорошо, что все закончилось. Они подчистят хвосты, приведут в порядок участок, попробуют – хоть это и будет сложно, – найти общий язык с новым капитаном. А потом.. Джим жмурится: _заканчивай_ , подумай о чем-то другом.   
  
Выпивка с Харви. Поход по всем барам, которые они только смогут найти.   
  
Ремонт в квартире. Заменить окна, замки, выкинуть старые вещи. Сделать так, чтобы стало свежо, чисто, по-новому.   
  
Оборвать все связи с Пингвином. Убедиться, что он больше ничего не должен, что они друзья – такие друзья, которые не звонят друг другу по вечерам, не вспоминают друг друга, а если и упоминают в разговоре – то сразу же забывают.   
  
Помнить хорошее, остальное к черту.   
  
Много дел, много времени. Целый город.   
  
Потом Брюс вернется – и, может быть, скажет, какого же _черта_ он не рассказал Джиму ничего о поисках убийцы его родителей.   
  
Джим кое-как заставляет себя подняться и наливает себе виски из уже открытой бутылки. Лед звенит в бокале. Это забавно – кроме виски, воды и старого пучка уже завядшей зелени на кухне Гордона абсолютно ничего нет.   
  
Один глоток, одна (пусть обычно он и не курит) сигарета; Джим снова устраивает голову на подушке и закрывает глаза.   
  
Не думать, не думать, _не думать_.   
  
Ему все равно снится солнце.


	8. i want to hide the truth / i want to shelter you

Спустя неделю после ареста Коннора и его банды головорезов, Джим все-таки собирает волю в кулак и едет в Блэкгейт. Садится напротив своего бывшего начальника и складывает на груди руки. Его плечо почти зажило, его репутация – снова на высоте. Кислое выражение лица Коннора говорит само за себя: в этот раз они – Джим, Харви, весь департамент, – действительно выиграли.   
  
– Думаешь, теперь _ты_ станешь комиссаром, Джимми?   
  
В тюремной одежде, с заросшими щетиной щеками, Коннор выглядит как самый настоящий преступник. Тусклые лампы тюремной комнаты для свиданий обнажают его истинное лицо.   
Гордон откидывается на твердую и неудобную спинку стула. Вся жизнь бывшего комиссара теперь будет такой: угловатой, неудобной, опасной и жесткой.   
  
(Джиму ничуть не жаль.)  
  
– Нет, спасибо, – с усмешкой отвечает он, – работа с документацией меня не привлекает.   
  
Коннор кривит губы в ухмылке.   
  
– Неужели? Тогда зачем ты все это провернул, Гордон? Не для того ли, чтобы получить место?   
  
Джим почти удивлен. Белки глаз Коннора кажутся светло-розовыми из-за полопавшихся сосудов; он выглядит усталым, осунувшимся и подавленным. Кажется, он и правда не понимает, что Гордон засадил его за решетку ради справедливости, а не для того, чтобы занять его место.   
  
– Нет, Джерри, – он впервые называет Коннора по имени, и того словно дергает током, – не для этого.   
  
Джим встает и машинально нащупывает в кармане полицейский жетон.   
  
– Тогда зачем?   
  
– Это находится за границами твоего понимания мира.   
  
Джим дает знак охраннику, и Коннора подхватывают под локоть, чтобы увести из зала.   
  
Тот выглядит неприятно-спокойным.   
  
Он не сопротивляется, и только в дверях оборачивается и произносит:   
– Каким бы прекрасным не был твой собственный мир, Гордон, все, кого ты любишь, сбегут из него.   
  
Джим на мгновение замирает, но тут же расслабляет напряженную спину и выходит из комнаты. Он не позволяет сомнениям захватить его посреди рабочего дня.   
  
Любое сломленное зло – отвратительно.   
  
*  
  
– Возможно, нам стоит начать новую традицию и начать праздновать такие грандиозные победы в баре.   
  
Харви с грохотом отодвигает свой стул и усаживается лицом к лицу с Джимом. Он весь сияет – от краев шляпы до носков пыльных ботинок, и Джим невольно растягивает губы в улыбке, смотря на него. Когда они только-только познакомились, Харви ему не понравился. Он был грубым, наглым и ленивым; и если с первыми двумя характеристиками Джим готов был смириться, то от лени его просто тошнило. Не то, чтобы Харви изменился очень сильно. Но теперь они были в одной лодке, они были друзьями, почти братьями: Харви терпел его, Джима, невыносимый геройский характер, а тот взамен прощал Буллоку его неиссякаемое стремление напиться в первой половине дня.   
  
– Я куплю тебе пончик, – почти ласково отзывается Джим, – остальное потом, у нас еще много работы.   
  
– Какой работы, Джимбо, Коннор за решеткой, вся его банда на небесах, – Харви упирается локтями в столешницу и смотрит на Гордона с нескрываемым подозрением. Ответный взгляд не получается таким невинным и непонимающим, каким должен был быть, и Харви грозит Джиму пальцем.   
  
– Ты не откупишься от меня ни пончиками, ни виски, приятель, пока не расскажешь, что ты еще задумал.   
  
Джим выдыхает и трет ладонями лицо, отгоняя усталость. Он надеялся справиться сам.  
  
– Брюс ищет убийцу своих родителей, ты же слышал, что сказал Пингвин. Он в одиночку суется к самым опасным киллерам Готэма, и я понятия не имею, как он вообще еще жив.   
  
Харви пожимает плечами. Он никогда не был в восторге от молодого Уэйна, и считал его лишь ребенком, создающим неприятности, и Джим прекрасно это знал. Именно поэтому он очень редко просил Харви и помощи, когда дело касалось Брюса.   
  
– Мальчишке просто везет. – Буллок разгребает завал документов на своем столе и подпирает подбородок ладонью. – Почему ты просто не попросишь его не лезть?   
  
– Как будто он меня послушает.   
  
Харви вдруг ухмыляется так, что Джиму становится не по себе.   
  
– Ага, значит, вы два сапога пара, да? Этот город просто не устоит.   
  
У Буллока звонит телефон, и, не обращая внимания на удивленное лицо Джима, он поднимается и уходит.   
  
Желание увидеть Брюса накрывает неожиданно; Джим сидит и смотрит на собственные пальцы, сложенные в замок. Они не разговаривали уже две недели: от Альфреда Джим получал ежедневные сообщения: «все в порядке», слал взамен короткое «тоже», на этом все. Сначала Джим говорил себе, что он ждет назначения на пост нового комиссара. Просто, чтобы убедиться, что все будет в порядке. Потом, когда комиссаром выбрали немолодую женщину по фамилии Грей, и Дент поручился, что Грей и Сара Эссен когда-то были друзьями, Джим подумал, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы лично найти убийцу родителей Брюса.   
  
Он до сих пор не дал Альфреду знак, что можно возвращаться в город, только потому, что переживал за Брюса.   
  
И теперь, сидя посреди шумного, живого участка, слушая крики Альвареза по телефону, и смех Харви, за углом пересказывающего прочитанный в газете анекдот своей подружке, Джим осознает, что он скучает.   
  
Замечательно.   
  
*  
  
– Я хочу вернуться.   
  
Альфред переводит взгляд с чемодана, который Брюс только что кинул на пол. Он полный, еще всего пара вещей – и можно возвращаться в Готэм.   
  
– Не сомневаюсь, что вы хотите. – Дворецкий кивает и неторопливо вытирает влажные после мытья посуды ладони.   
  
Брюс смотрит на него, выжидающе сощурив глаза. Он весь – сплошное упорство, серьезность и (совсем немного, если приглядеться) тоска по Джиму.   
  
– Спешу заверить вас, что офицер Гордон в полном порядке, но он еще не давал согласия на наше с вами возвращение. А значит, сэр, в городе еще не безопасно.   
  
– Альфред, я смотрю новости. Новый комиссар – подруга Сары Эссен, а она была _хорошей_.   
  
– Мастер Брюс, вы так по-детски наивны… – Это запрещенный прием. Брюс чувствует, как ногти впиваются в его ладонь. Он слишком маленький, чтобы вернуться. Он даже не имеет права выехать из страны в одиночку, без своего опекуна.   
  
Но что вообще, к черту, имеет хоть какой-то смысл, кроме того, что ему нужно лично убедиться в том, что Гордон жив. Даже если он оттолкнет его, даже если сделает вид, что между ними не было ничего, кроме данного им обещания, он должен вернуться.   
  
Селина когда-то говорила: люди, которых ты любишь – твоя самая большая слабость.   
  
Так почему же Брюс чувствует себя так, словно готов свернуть горы?   
  
  
Они возвращаются в Готэм после короткого предупредительного письма, который Брюс набирает на ноутбуке самостоятельно. Оно сухое, совершенно обыкновенное, ноль эмоций – простые факты. Прежде чем отправить его с почтового ящика Альфреда, Брюс стирает его подпись и все же добавляет свою собственную: «Брюс».   
  
Джим расстроен; он хотел разобраться со всем сам, а теперь ему придется поговорить о деле с Брюсом. Но когда он дочитывает до подписи – он не может сдержать улыбки.   
  
*  
  
Джим просыпается, когда рассвет еще едва-едва теплится за окном. Весь город серый: дома, крыши, темные вены тротуаров, кроны редких деревьев, иссохшихся от дыма и пыли. Неоновые вывески подмигивают и гаснут – и весь город на несколько минут погружается во мрак, поддается туману. Не зря предрассветный час называют «часом самоубийц».   
  
Сегодня не его смена, но Джим все равно поднимается, не стараясь дальше уснуть. Он идет в ванную, умывает лицо прохладной водой и поднимает взгляд: из зеркала на него смотрит человек, который абсолютно не знает, что делать со своей жизнью.   
Он встряхивается, сбрасывая оцепенение, и накидывает на шею полотенце. Пол холодный, и во всей квартире тоже холодно, пусто и голо (жизнь начинается за ее пределами).   
  
На часах три минуты пятого. Джим ставит чайник, дожидается свиста, наливает себе чашку терпкого кофе и прижимается лбом к новенькому оконному стеклу. Он попытался, серьезно. Привести в порядок квартиру, исправить свою жизнь. Сделать это до появления Брюса – если и пускать его в свою жизнь, то только так.   
  
Кофе возвращает к жизни, как и всегда. Джим пересчитывает фонари на улице, встряхивается еще раз и включает телевизор. Вчерашние новости фоном – ни одной плохой.   
  
Добрый знак.   
  
На лестничной площадке тихо, но Гордон готов поклясться, что там кто-то есть. Он мысленно благодарит мисс Ричардс за то, что после произошедшего она не выселила его к чертям, а потом выходит проверить – просто на всякий случай.  
  
– Детектив Гордон?   
  
Джим бормочет сквозь зубы тихое «черт» и прячет пистолет обратно в кобуру. Он протягивает Брюсу ладонь и помогает ему подняться.   
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
Джим утренний, уставший, сердитый, пахнущий кофе и зубной пастой – Брюс обнимает его, слепо прижимаясь щекой к щеке, не отвечает, только сжимает руки сильнее и закрывает глаза. Его странная, почти больная привязанность наконец-то обретает свою истинную форму: доверие, потребность, интерес, физическое влечение, забота, страх, яркость эмоций.   
  
Джим сдается и обнимает его в ответ.


	9. you / i feel it in my chest but i just don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monarch – Stay
> 
> (И милому читателю, который просил проду, а потом собрался умирать — не умирайте, пожалуйста.)

– Только не говори мне, что просидел у моей двери всю ночь.   
  
Брюс не может сдержать улыбки. Куртка на нем пыльная, рукава испачканы в грязи, капюшон вывернут наизнанку. Он встрепанный, взъерошенный и счастливый. Джим не может поверить, что прошло всего две недели, потому что Брюс стал выглядеть _еще_ старше: черты лица стали тоньше, тень под глазами – чуть глубже, будто он стал хуже спать; тонкие пальцы, худые плечи, весь он вытянулся еще сильнее. Джим окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, кладет пистолет на стол и складывает руки на груди. Ему хочется сказать: взрослость тебе к лицу, но он молчит, ждет, что скажет сам Брюс.   
  
– Не буду.   
  
Одна только улыбка делает Брюса легкомысленным мальчишкой; он, видимо, ощущает, что Джим провел между ними невидимую границу, как только эмоции от встречи оказались не на первом плане, но эта граница ни капли его не смущает.   
  
– Но я просидел там, Джим, – добавляет Брюс, – не хотел тебя будить.   
  
Джим внутренне вздрагивает от обращения на «ты», но внешне остается непоколебим. Он говорит:   
  
– Я не спал. Будешь кофе?   
  
Брюс отрицательно мотает головой. Кажется, что не происходит совсем ничего, но если закрыть глаза и коснуться воздуха кончиками пальцев, то он покажется буквально наэлектризованным. Время зациклено: Брюс стирает границы между ними, подбирается ближе, как осторожный маленький хищник во время охоты; Джим отходит, уклоняется, прячется, пытается возвести стену снова.   
  
– Почему ты не спал?   
  
Никаких «детектив», «мистер Гордон», только «Джим», «ты», «подойди ближе, прошу тебя».   
  
– Не знаю.   
  
Брюс делает шаг к нему навстречу и Джиму вдруг нестерпимо хочется пойти проверить, не оставили ли они открытой входную дверь, не сбежал ли чайник, не открылось ли от ветра окно. Сделать что угодно, чтобы не стоять вот так, в домашней одежде, с дурацким влажным полотенцем на шее, перед мальчишкой, который пришел по его душу, не иначе.   
  
– «Не знаю» будет твоим ответом на _любой_ вопрос, который я задам?   
  
Брюс вскидывает подбородок, готовый защищаться, и Джим видит, насколько ему страшно. Мальчишка не мог спать, приехал посреди ночи в один из самых злачных районов города, сидел на полу, упершись спиной в его дверь, а он даже не может поговорить с ним начистоту?   
  
Дерьмовый расклад.   
  
– Нет, Брюс.   
  
Джим стягивает с шеи полотенце; свежий воздух из комнаты холодит влажную кожу, отрезвляет и делает мысли яснее. Он точно знает, что нужно делать: оставить все лишнее на столе, шагнуть ближе, стянуть с Брюса куртку, дать ему чашку теплого кофе, усадить рядом с собой и поговорить по душам.   
  
У Гордона получается выполнить три пункта из намеченных шести. Потом – он оказывается нос к носу с Брюсом, и весь остальной план летит к черту.   
  
– Значит, – теплое дыхание касается щеки Гордона. Они и правда чертовски близко. – Ты честно ответишь на любой вопрос, который я задам?   
  
– Да.   
  
Брюс едва заметно вздрагивает, но не отводит взгляд.   
  
– Ты ведь чувствуешь ко мне что-то?   
  
– Да.   
  
– Что именно?   
  
– Брюс, я… – Он замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова, и замешательство на его лице задевает Брюса настолько сильно, что тот делает несколько шагов назад.   
  
Он точно знает, что Джим Гордон сейчас ему скажет: «ты слишком молод, Брюс», «я всегда буду для тебя как отец», «ты нравишься мне, но…», «как ты мог _подумать_ , что я _захочу_ тебя?».   
  
Джим, погруженный в собственные мысли, поднимает взгляд и машинально шагает вперед, снова сокращая расстояние между ними. Он все еще не знает, что ему сказать, зато точно знает, что нужно сделать.   
  
Брюс вздрагивает под его ладонями, но тут же шагает навстречу – быстро, порывисто, как будто мечтал сделать это всю жизнь. Облегчение – единственная эмоция, которую он ощущает прямо сейчас.   
  
А потом Джим снова сам целует его. Первым, по-настоящему, крепко удерживая рядом. Ладонь (уже) привычно ложится на затылок, и Гордон притягивает мальчишку к себе: ремень его брюк неудобно упирается Джиму в бедро, но ему плевать. Брюс ведет себя более смело, чем в прошлый раз, сразу же целует в ответ, раскрывается навстречу, легонько кусает за нижнюю губу и обхватывает шею рукой. Оказаться еще ближе – невозможно, целоваться дольше – не хватит воздуха; Брюс утыкается губами в изгиб шеи Джима и переводит дыхание, шея и скулы у него светло-розовые от смущения и жара.   
  
Гордон прерывает поцелуй, но не отпускает. Ведет ладонью от затылка вниз, касается шеи кончиками пальцев, цепляет воротник куртки; снова целует Брюса в приоткрытые губы – вдумчиво, почти целомудренно, тут же отстраняясь.   
  
У него в голове появляется четкая мысль: не сын, не младший брат, не ученик.   
  
Но говорит он совсем не это.   
  
– Ты _нужен_ мне.   
  
Брюс замирает. Услышать от детектива Гордона, что он нуждается в ком-то – почти невозможно. Ощущение того, что эти слова не равноценны «я люблю тебя» больно царапает где-то под ребрами, рядом с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, но Брюс сглатывает обиду и пытается мыслить здраво. Получается плохо; он чувствует, как руки Джима все еще держат его.   
  
Нуждаешься ли ты во мне также сильно, как я нуждаюсь в тебе?   
  
Джим дает ему короткую передышку: подумать, осмыслить, принять. Он разжимает горячие ладони и, не отрываясь, смотрит, как Брюс медленно стягивает с себя куртку – так ему становится жарко.   
  
– Не как… – он кидает куртку на кухонный стол. Металлические пуговицы на карманах громко звякают о дерево, но никто из них не обращает на это никакого внимания; мир сужается до одной комнаты. Черно-белый пейзаж за окном, светлые стены, оранжевые блики рассвета, прохладный пол. Джим чувствует, как Брюс собирается с духом, чтобы спросить еще что-то, но терпения дождаться осмысленного вопроса у Джима не хватает.   
  
– Не как сына, младшего брата, ученика или просто мальчишку, которому я дал самое важное обещание в своей жизни.   
  
Джим берет Брюса за плечи и сжимает пальцы так, что тому становится почти больно.   
  
– _Совсем_ не так.   
  
Брюс медленно облизывает губы и вскидывает на Гордона потемневший взгляд.   
  
– То есть, детектив, вы не испугаетесь, если я вдруг сделаю это?   
  
Он кладет ладонь на грудь Джима, и тот, совершенно не думая, накрывает ее своей, крепче вжимая в тело.   
  
Это ощущается… правильно. Ровно так, как нужно.   
  
Брюсу шестнадцать лет, и он чертовски точно знает, чего и кого он хочет.   
  
Он смотрит на Джима снизу вверх, второй рукой ведет по его животу вниз, касается ладонью бедер и замирает, неожиданно-счастливый от осознания – Гордон возбужден, он хочет его, хочет его так сильно после одного только поцелуя.   
  
Все вопросы о том, кем же они все-таки приходятся друг другу, кажутся вдруг смешными и неуместными.   
  
– Брюс, – Гордон собирается сказать что-то еще, но Брюс оказывается проворнее. Он приподнимается на цыпочки – не из-за большой разницы в росте, а скорее для того, чтоб было еще удобнее, – и целует Джима, заставляя того проглотить вздох возмущения вместе с непроизнесенными словами. Он проводит языком по чужой нижней губе, прижимается ближе, сжимает руку на мягких пижамных штанах и тут же убирает ее, и это становится краем пропасти, над которой Джим Гордон ходил, балансируя в шаге от падения.   
  
Он толкает Брюса к стене. Стол, попадающийся им на пути, отзывается нестройным звоном чашек, но Джим не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны от лица мальчишки. Тот вжимается лопатками в прохладный камень; на темной рубашке точно останутся следы краски, но Брюса это мало волнует. Он снова смотрит вот так, будто быть сейчас с Гордоном – единственное, о чем он вообще мечтал.   
  
(Джима кидает в жар, когда он думает о том, как Брюс представлял себе этот момент.)  
  
В реальности Брюс тянет его к себе, неловко царапает бока, задирая домашнюю футболку, вжимается бедрами ближе; пряжка его ремня – острая и холодная, ладони – горячие, самообладание Гордона тает, словно мороженое в жару. Он подается вперед, касается губами шеи – Брюс тут же откидывает голову, подставляясь под поцелуй. Он отзывчивый, жаркий и настоящий, и любая эмоция, которую Джим испытывает, вдруг становится сильнее в тысячу раз.   
  
Что-то, – кажется, здравый смысл, – подсказывает Джиму остановиться, но стоит ему хоть немного помедлить, как Брюс тут же подается ближе, жарко выдыхает, упирается лбом в чужое плечо. Он берет ладонь Джима в свою одной рукой, а второй расстегивает собственные брюки. Последний путь к отступлению, возможность отстраниться, сказать «погоди», «не сейчас», «хватит» – безнадежно потеряны, и где-то в глубине души каждый из них двоих испытывает облегчение.   
  
Джим тяжело дышит. Он прерывает еще один поцелуй и опускает глаза: тонкие, ловкие пальцы мальчишки спускают резинку его пижамных штанов. Джим знает, что должен предпринять что-то в ответ, и страх, который он испытывал, прикасаясь к Брюсу, постепенно растворяется под его мягкими, но решительными прикосновениями.   
  
Они встречаются взглядами – Брюс будто говорит ему «ты имеешь на это право» – и Джим сдается.   
  
Он стягивает темно-серые шершавые джинсы с бедер Брюса одним быстрым рывком. Под прикосновениями грубой ткани кожу начинает саднить, поэтому Джим, успокаивая, ведет по ней вверх ладонями. Он касается впалого мальчишеского живота кончиками пальцев – Брюс невольно втягивает его, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, а потом накрывает руку Джима своей ладонью и упорно заставляет спуститься ниже.   
  
Его щеки все-таки вспыхивают от стыда, когда Джим прижимается к нему – кожа к коже, когда он размазывает влажную липкую смазку по пальцам, когда обхватывает плотнее и делает несколько движений ладонью. Если упереться затылком в стену и стиснуть зубы – можно продержаться чуть дольше. От детектива Гордона пахнет терпким кофе, свежей зубной пастой, почему-то – осенним Готэмом, листвой и неуловимым парфюмом. У него взрослый, не меняющийся с годами запах, и Брюса ведет от него как в первый раз, когда он вообще задумался, что хотел бы оказаться вот так – близко, запретно и абсолютно бесстыдно.   
  
Ему хватает нескольких движений; Джиму, осознающему, что он только что разделил с Брюсом его первый совместный оргазм – всего лишь немногим больше. Брюс вскидывает лихорадочно блестящие глаза и снова облизывает пересохшие губы. Джим коротко стонет и упирается лбом в чужое плечо; так близко, чтобы можно было не смотреть в лицо.   
  
Они выравнивают дыхание почти синхронно, а потом Джим думает: к черту. Он подхватывает Брюса, тянет к себе и, не обращая внимания на теплые липкие пятна, обнимает его, прижимаясь всем телом. В горле щиплет от огромного, почти невыносимого желания сказать что-то, но Джим только целует влажный от пота висок и закрывает глаза.   
  
Остальное – потом.


	10. it's twenty seconds 'til the last call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birdy — 1901

В ванной Брюс упирается дрожащими ладонями в прохладный бок раковины. Из зеркала на него смотрит сбитый с толку, покрытый ярко-розовыми пятнами смущения юноша. Уже точно не мальчик, нет – вполне взрослый юноша, высокий и взъерошенный, с влажными губами, странно и непривычно выделяющимися на бледном лице. Он не узнает сам себя, поэтому задерживается дольше обычного; рассматривает, неловко трогает собственную отросшую челку, ведет кончиками пальцев по красноватому следу на шее.   
  
Вокруг слишком светло и тихо: ванная офицера Гордона кажется нежилой, как и вся его квартира. Пахнет соленой морской водой, сладковато-мятным кремом для бритья и лавандовым мылом. Брюс моет руки трижды, кое-как пытается оттереть белые пятна с темных брюк, загоняет себя еще глубже в бездну смущения и стыда, и в итоге выходит в коридор только через двадцать минут – свежий, с темными разводами на одежде, с покрасневшими от воды пальцами и смущенной улыбкой.   
  
За эти двадцать минут Джеймс Гордон успевает как минимум трижды пожалеть о случившемся, потом передумать, а потом снова начать укорять себя за несдержанность.   
  
Брюс улавливает его состояние меньше чем за секунду. Он оказывается рядом с Гордоном через три широких шага, утыкается носом в его шею и закрывает глаза, как будто говоря: ну же, это я, все в порядке.   
  
Джим обнимает – скорее машинально, привычным после стольких совместных моментов жестом зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке, – и прижимается щекой к его виску.  
  
На столе – куртка Брюса, несколько скомканных салфеток, недопитая чашка кофе, – следы их маленького общего преступления; Брюс шагает подальше, чтобы Джим не видел все это, не анализировал, не накручивал себя. Усталость разливается по всему его телу, хочется одного – лечь и закрыть глаза, и непременно прижаться лопатками, бедрами, забрать теплую сильную руку в свою, и больше не отпускать.   
  
– Я хочу спать, – бормочет Брюс. Он прижимается к колючей от едва заметной щетины щеке Гордона и трется об нее, как маленький сытый кот. Джим невольно прижимает его к себе ближе, отвлекается от собственных мыслей и растерянно кивает: да, пошли.   
  
Спальня Джима Гордона, как и вся его квартира, светлая и пустая. Брюс заходит в комнату вслед за ее хозяином, вдыхает полной грудью запах свежих простыней и садится на самый край кровати. Ткань под его руками холодная.   
  
– Почему у тебя в квартире так пусто?   
  
Джим складывает руки на груди. Он все еще напряжен, но то, как Брюс держится, медленно заставляет его расслабиться. Этот мальчишка уже проник в его жизнь, незаметно и быстро, растворился в ней и теперь от него не избавишься, даже если бы Джим захотел.   
  
– Потому что квартира – не всегда дом.  
  
Брюс раздевается, медленно, абсолютно не соблазнительно стягивая с себя еще влажные джинсы, темную рубашку и носки. Он аккуратно, как учил отец, складывает свои вещи на стул и берет протянутую Джимом чистую светлую футболку.   
  
От нее пахнет совсем иначе: знакомым одеколоном, порошком, и, совсем немного, самим Джимом.   
  
– Поэтому ты не расстроился, когда они влезли сюда?   
  
Джим усмехается и включает ночник. Вся комната заливается теплым светом, становится уютнее, но все еще кажется Брюсу слишком безликой. Спасает только сам Гордон. Он берет лицо Брюса в свои ладони и коротко целует его в губы. На вопрос, конечно же, не отвечает.   
  
– Спи крепко, Брюс.   
  
*  
  
Телефонный звонок вырывает Джима из круговорота невеселых мыслей. Он смотрит на экран – Харви не отстанет, пока Джим не ответит, а на тишину вообще заявится сюда посреди ночи с пистолетом наперевес; выбора просто нет.   
  
– Гордон.   
  
– Привет, Джимбо, не занят?  
  
– Привет, Харв. Я, в общем-то…  
  
– Я под дверью, приятель. Выходи, пройдемся.   
  
Джим чертыхается сквозь зубы.   
  
– Буду через минуту.   
  
Он отправляет Альфреду сообщение: «он в порядке, спит у меня», и отсылает прежде, чем успевает подумать, насколько это вообще уместно. Что, если у них с Брюсом завяжутся отношения?  
  
(О том, что он уже вляпался по самые уши, Джим предпочитает не думать.)  
  
Придется ли ему звонить и отчитываться перед Альфредом, в какой ресторан он ведет молодого Уэйна на свидание? О чем они говорят? Сколько раз они трахались, предохранялись ли, не болен ли Джим?   
  
Укоризненное лицо Альфреда маячит у Джима перед глазами все время, пока он переодевается в чистые джинсы и рубашку.   
  
Буллок стоит у двери его квартиры, прислонившись плечом к стене. Он сдвигает шляпу на затылок, когда Джим выходит, и ухмыляется, отчего-то странно довольный и веселый.   
  
Джим кидает на него мрачный взгляд:   
  
– Что, накатил первыми лучами солнца?   
  
– Нет, – Харви показывает Джиму средний палец, как какой-нибудь дерзкий школьник, и первым шагает на улицу. Утренний Готэм покрыт испариной после ночи; улицы пахнут ржавчиной, ночным дождем и прелой бумагой.   
  
– Тогда чего ты такой довольный?   
  
Джим ежится от прохлады, еще не растаявшей окончательно под лучами солнца, и прячет руки в карманы.   
  
– Решил вечером навестить старого друга, партнера, знаешь. Работали вместе в полиции. – Харви достает из кармана смятую пачку сигарет и прикуривает от дешевой зажигалки. Джим знает, что его девушка не особо одобряет курение, поэтому без нее Буллок курит за двоих. – Иногда бывает занозой в заднице, но в целом неплохой парень.   
  
Джим закатывает глаза.   
  
– И вот захожу, значит, к нему домой, а у его квартиры сидит мальчишка. Не узнал его сначала, а потом понял – это же Брюс Уэйн, местный миллиардер. Знаешь такого?   
  
– Харви, достаточно.   
  
Они останавливаются на углу; Харви оказывается с Джимом нос к носу, и тому становится не по себе.   
  
– Во что ты опять вляпался, Джимми?   
  
Джим не уверен, что всю ситуацию можно описать словами, и Харви явно замечает его замешательство. Он хлопает друга по плечу и говорит:   
  
– Подумай пока, а я куплю нам кофе и пойдем обратно, вдруг твоя спящая красавица проснется.   
  
*  
  
К тому времени, как они возвращаются в квартиру, у Джима все еще нет в голове нужных слов. Он привык, что все его действия либо совершаются на абсолютных эмоциях, либо обдумываются от и до. Сейчас же эмоции схлынули, Брюс – заснул в его постели, а здравые мысли так и не приходили в голову.   
  
Сбой системы.   
  
Ключ тихо ворочается в замочной скважине; Харви напевает себе под нос какую-то глупую песенку, и стаканы с кофе у него в руках дымятся и пахнут сладко и вкусно, совсем не так, как тот горький терпкий напиток, который варит у себя дома Джим. Харви, сам того не замечая, приучает Джима к вкусной еде и ощущению спокойствия, к безвредной лени, которая заставляет подольше оставаться в постели в законный выходной.   
  
Брюс все еще спит – вся спальня наполнена его мерным дыханием. Чтобы не беспокоить его, Гордон прикрывает к нему дверь и шире открывает окно в гостиной. Свет наполняет комнату и Харви морщится, устраиваясь на диване.   
  
– Какие планы, ковбой? Сегодня не твоя смена, значит, можно посвятить себе целый день.   
  
Джим только отмахивается, но Харви не проведешь. Он наверняка уже заметил следы, оставленные по всей квартире, выдающие Джима и Брюса с головой.   
  
– Мальчишка просидел под твоей дверью всю ночь, ха?   
  
Харви вдруг становится пугающе-серьезным. Джим кивает, грея о чашку с кофе ладони. Он смотрит на солнце, медленно заливающее город.   
  
«Каким бы темным и страшным не казался тебе сейчас мир, наступит свет».  
  
– Вот же упорный малец.   
  
Харви хмыкает себе под нос и хлопает ладонями по коленям.   
  
– Что делать с делом об убийстве его родителей ты так и не решил?   
  
– Делать что?   
  
Брюс стоит в дверях спальни, завернутый в одеяло. Он еще совсем сонный; проспал не больше часа, явно не успел отдохнуть, но лицо его – сердитое, серьезное и внимательное, – заставляет даже Буллока почувствовать себя неловко.   
  
– Доброе утро, Брюс.   
  
Альфред и правда научил его вести себя как ни в чем не бывало в любой ситуации, иначе как объяснить то, что Брюс совершенно спокойно проходит из спальни в комнату и останавливается рядом с Джимом. Тот прекрасно знает, что под одеялом на нем надета только его, Джима, футболка, и нижнее белье; Харви – совсем не дурак, и наверняка тоже догадывается об этом.   
  
Неловкое молчание, повисающее в комнате, почти осязаемо.   
  
– Ничего не хотите сказать мне, детектив?   
  
Брюс обращается к Джиму как раньше, это задевает; странная обида снова поднимается откуда-то глубоко изнутри и Джим вдруг щурится, складывает руки на груди и отвечает:  
  
– А ты мне, Брюс?   
  
– О чем же, детектив?   
  
– Например о том, как ты сам искал убийцу своих родителей, не сказав мне об этом ни слова?


	11. i'll tell you what you already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angus & Julia Stone – For You
> 
> (Спасибо вам огромное за отзывы, я просто делаю !! внутри себя и бегу дописывать. Очень и очень приятно.)

Брюс замирает. Вытягивается, как струна, напряженный, серьезный; смотрит сначала на Гордона, затем на Буллока, отводит глаза и молчит, кусая губу. Пауза неприятно затягивается.  
  
Джиму даже немного неловко, что он застал Брюса врасплох, да еще и при Харви. Тот, кажется, вообще готов провалиться под землю. Не от стыда, или чего-то такого, а в попытке избавиться от двух безответственных подростков, свалившихся ему на голову. Все случаи, когда Харви закатывал глаза и называл Джима «великовозрастным ребенком», наконец, получили свое логическое обоснование. Как иначе объяснить обиду, которая заставляет Джима складывать руки на груди и поджимать губы, ожидая оправданий.  
  
Брюс просчитывает ходы. Он прикидывает, сколько всего известно детективам, может ли он сказать «не понимаю, о чем вы» без особых последствий. Думает, что не хочет врать Джиму, и, наконец, отвечает:  
  
– Я искал убийцу моих родителей самостоятельно, потому что, в первую очередь, это мое дело.  
  
Тогда, давным-давно, только взглянув на этого мальчишку, Джим испытал целый калейдоскоп эмоций, самой главной среди которых было огромное чувство вины. Ни он, ни его коллеги не смогли предотвратить того, что случилось. Значит, они плохо справлялись со своей работой. Это дело значило много для него самого – пожалуй, даже слишком много. Что говорить о том, сколько оно значило для Брюса.  
  
– Я не могу винить тебя за это.  
  
Харви издает что-то среднее между кашлем и смешком. Джим кидает на него суровый взгляд, в котором отчетливо читается: не веди себя как ребенок.  
  
– Парень, без обид, но это дело полиции.  
  
За последние несколько месяцев к лицу Харви прочно приклеилось выражение лица очень усталого человека. Он не обращает внимания на упрямо вскинутый подбородок, хлопает себя по карманам потертого пальто и встает.  
  
– Детектив Буллок, я вынужден не согласиться.  
  
Надо отдать должное профессионализму Харви – он все еще отказывается спорить с парнем, завернутым в одеяло.  
  
– Харв, оставишь нас?  
  
Брюс щурится, глядя на Джима. Привычные разговоры о том, что это дело – дело полиции, и детям в него лезть не стоит, уже приелись им обоим, значит, разговор пойдет о другом. Харви вряд ли очень сильно хочет слышать это все; он ожидаемо не спорит, кивает и хлопает себя по карманам потертого плаща. Кидает на стол Джима ключи от своей машины:  
  
– Как закончите – приезжай в участок, я отдам тебе все файлы по этому делу. Заодно помоешь мою машину.  
  
Джим молчаливо кивает – он должен Харви по гроб жизни, помыть машину ему ничего не стоит. В конце концов, они же друзья.  
  
Брюс выглядит растерянным и смешным, взъерошенный, завернутый в одеяло, и обида уступает сначала здравому смыслу, а потом – иррациональному теплому желанию обнять мальчишку и не отпускать от себя дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Чтобы если что – сразу схватить и спрятать от всего мира.  
  
Фраза «я не хочу, чтобы ты искал его сам, потому что это слишком опасно» звучит в голове Гордона совершенно нелепо. Он пытается сформулировать что-то более адекватное, но Брюс говорит все за него сам.  
  
– Джим, мне жаль, что я ничего не рассказал тебе раньше.  
  
Он делает несколько шагов к Гордону и останавливается, как будто не чувствует, что имеет право стоять так близко.  
  
– Брюс. – В голосе Джима слышится усталость. Он кладет ладонь на чужое плечо привычным жестом – раньше он делал так десятки раз.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Я думаю, ты знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать.  
  
Джим снова перебирает в голове: «будь осторожен», «я переживаю за тебя», «позволь полиции разобраться». Если подумать, то эти фразы мог бы произнести кто угодно. Тот же Альфред, переживающий за Брюса ничуть не меньше.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. А еще, – Брюс шагает еще ближе, – знаю, чего никогда не скажешь.  
  
Желание уткнуться в Джима носом, спрятаться в изгибе его плеча, взять его за руку и убедиться, что между ними, – не детективом и слишком самостоятельным упертым мальчишкой, – а между Джимом и Брюсом – все в порядке, оказалось гораздо сильнее всех остальных ощущений.  
  
Иррациональное, глупое желание сохранить того, кто тебе даже не принадлежит.  
  
Гордон вздыхает, и его теплое дыхание касается виска Брюса. Тот вздрагивает, быстро прижимается щекой к чужой щеке напротив, мажет неловкими дрожащими пальцами по боку, притирается ближе, он весь: не отпускай, не отталкивай, дай мне высказаться.  
  
Он точно знает: Джим не простит недоверия. Как объяснить, что дело совсем не в нем, даже – наоборот?  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
С каждым тычком жизни под ребра Джим научился становиться крепче. Он чувствует, что еще немного – и он просто замнет в себе эту историю, точно также как заставил себя не переживать насчет разрыва с Ли простым усилием воли. Это может оказаться не так уж и просто, потому что Ли всегда была в его личной иерархии чуть-чуть (едва ощутимо, но все же) ниже работы. А Брюс – с ним все иначе.  
  
Работа Джима свела их, работа Джима наложила на их отношения неизгладимый отпечаток опасности, в которой они оба находились почти постоянно; работа Джима может развести их по разным углам.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, в глубине души Гордон знает, что они с Брюсом – из одного теста. В каком-то из возможных будущих компания «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» обретет наконец-то достойного директора, а полиция Готэма – достойного комиссара, и у них, кроме заинтересованности друг в друге, будет еще и общее дело. В каком-то, но явно не в этом.  
  
В этом у него, Гордона, впереди отставка из-за неподчинения капитану, или из-за его методов; халтуры, которые будет подбрасывать Харви; одинокая квартира и тишина по ночам. Он не справляется – поэтому Брюс ему не доверяет. У Брюса же все будет намного радужнее, если он, наконец-то, начнет прислушиваться к людям, которые о нем заботятся, и перестанет лезть туда, откуда тяжело выбраться живым. Все это время ему везло; все это время Гордон был рядом. Дальше – будет сложнее.  
Потому что это чертов Готэм, здесь никогда не бывает так, как нужно. Никогда не бывает правильно.  
  
Джим уверен в этом на сто процентов. А потом Брюс говорит:  
  
– Я искал убийцу в одиночестве, потому что не считал, что имею право взваливать на тебя такой груз. Это мое дело не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, Джим. А потому, что я хочу, чтобы тебе было легче дышать.  
  
Он отпускает одной рукой простыню, которую сжимал так крепко, что ткань пошла изломами, тянется вперед, касается ладонью шершавой от щетины щеки Джима. У него прохладные пальцы.  
  
Джим хочет сказать: эй, ты замерз, давай забудем и поговорим о чем-то другом, но вместо этого он прислушивается, жадно хватая каждое слово, и широко распахивает глаза.  
  
Впервые в жизни человек напротив него может найти нужные слова, чтобы хотя бы попытаться разрушить ледяную стену «я со всем справлюсь сам».  
  
Разбить к чертям гребаное «я в порядке».  
  
– Мне хотелось разобраться с этим скорее, потому что груз обещания давил на тебя, и я видел это.  
  
Зрачки Джима расширяются; светлая радужка утопает в черном. Он не находится, что сказать в ответ, но по одному его виду понятно – Брюс попал в самую точку.  
За столькие годы, проведенные бок о бок, неужели он действительно думал, что Брюс не заметит его обиду?  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Он сдается, обнимает Брюса за талию и сцепляет руки в замок, потому что отпускать явно не собирается.  
  
– Ты прав. Но я говорю тебе прямым текстом, Брюс Уэйн, больше ты не полезешь ни к одному серийному убийце в одиночку. Тебе это ясно?  
  
Брюс выдыхает.  
  
– Да, детектив.  
  
Он позволяет себе лукавую улыбку, будто между ними не случалось недопонимания, и они только-только отдышались после очередного поцелуя. Одеяло окончательно съезжает с него на пол, ложится у ног бесполезным комом; Джим переступает через него, чтобы было удобнее, и прижимает Брюса к себе:  
бедро к бедру, бок к боку, щекой к щеке, казалось бы, ближе – некуда.  
  
Правильная мысль вдруг приходит сама собой. Брюс отстраняется – совсем немного, чтобы между ними было чуть больше прохладного воздуха, и говорить ему было легче:  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался в моем доверии, слышишь?  
  
Джим кивает. Он смотрит не в глаза Брюсу, а на изгиб его худой шеи. Во впадинке между ключиц – темное пятнышко родинки, ближе к плечу – едва заметная светлая полоса шрама. У самого Гордона шрамов гораздо больше: от пуль, от ножей, от неудачных падений. Его задевало стеклом, взрывом, ветками деревьев, камнями; он устал считать все свои отметины еще задолго до того, как увидел вот эту – первую – на теле Брюса. Он догадывался (почти знал), что у молодого Уэйна больше нет шрамов. Были синяки, да, но они сходили; но долговечных следов еще не оставалось. Это казалось Гордону почти волшебным.  
  
– Поэтому я хочу, – Брюс тычется носом в его щеку, нос у него холодный, а дыхание – наоборот, – теплое, – показать тебе, насколько сильно я тебе доверяю.  
  
Он ведет Гордона в сторону спальни. Тот не сопротивляется – видимо, не совсем понимает, к чему клонит Брюс. С такими, как Джим, нужно говорить прямо.  
  
(Брюс часто будет смеяться над ним в будущем – детектив, такой внимательный, а не заметил сразу того, кто был под самым носом, влюбленный до чертиков.)  
  
Простыня на кровати еще смята после того, как Брюс пытался отдохнуть на ней утром. Он садится, смотрит на Гордона снизу вверх, улыбается так мягко и понимающе, что на секунду тому кажется, что Брюс видит его насквозь. Что он может нажать на любую болевую точку, задеть, сказать одно слово, и все – Джим пропал.  
  
Но он пока еще держится.  
  
Когда они садятся рядом, сталкиваются коленями, цепляются друг за друга, Брюс ловит руку Джима и переплетает их пальцы. Гладит большим пальцем запястье, касается шрама на внутренней стороне, едва сдерживается, чтобы не наклониться и не повторить свое движение губами. Его тело помнит то, чего еще не было: ответные движения, крепкая хватка в волосах, укус в плечо, шею, больная отметина, которую приходится прятать за водолазами; Брюс почти чувствует стыд, который не пришел на утро, несмотря на то, какие пошлые вещи он слышал в стенах этой спальни.  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты был моим первым.  
  
– Что?  
  
Голос сбивается, Брюс облизывает губы и повторяет чуть громче:  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты был моим _первым_ , Джим.  
  
Он почти сердится.  
  
– Не строй из себя идиота, ты прекрасно все слышал.  
  
Растерянное лицо Джима – сфотографировать и на доску с ленточкой «работник месяца», хохоту было бы на годы вперед; Брюс все-таки наклоняется и медленно обрисовывает изогнутый шрам на запястье Гордона языком.  
  
Тот едва вспоминает, как дышать.  
  
– Не…  
  
– Не сегодня.  
  
Брюс заканчивает за него предложение и невозмутимо откидывается на подушки.  
  
– Поспим рядом, хорошо? Ты ведь это хотел предложить? Я хочу спать с тобой.  
  
Он знает, насколько двусмысленно звучит его последняя фраза, но совершенно не хочет ее исправлять. 


	12. if you love me — don't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambassadors – Unsteady

Спать рядом с кем-то всегда казалось Джиму странным. В детстве он спокойно ночевал один, и иногда мог даже не заметить, как родители заглядывали в его комнату. Он не был сентиментальным ребенком, и ни разу в жизни не просыпался, когда мама садилась на край его кровати, откидывала волосы с его лба и говорила какие-то важные вещи, которые если и доверить кому-то – то только спящему.   
  
Когда ему пришлось съехаться сначала с Барбарой, а потом с Ли – он просто передвигался на свою сторону кровати, закрывал глаза и проваливался в сон.   
  
Никаких проблем.  
  
Он отодвигался, если чувствовал, что чужая ладонь касается его собственной; никогда не позволял женщинам, еще не остывшим после занятий любовью, прижиматься к нему, класть голову на плечо.   
  
Джим хорошо спал даже после самого тяжелого дня, не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на то, что с каждой сменой его вечерняя порция виски становилась все больше.   
  
Харви живет так уже много лет – ничего, он почти в порядке.   
  
Спать рядом с Брюсом Джим не может вообще. Он ворочается с боку на бок, устроившись на самом краю собственной кровати. Простыни кажутся ему слишком жаркими, шершавыми, неприятными, из окна – дует, если закрыть – душно. Брюс сопит, уткнувшись носом в его подушку, а Джим останавливает себя даже от того, чтобы пойти покурить, высунувшись в окно.   
  
Вечер еще только-только вступает в свои права, небо наливается темным предзакатным золотом. Их режим, окончательно сбившийся из-за бессонной ночи, заставляет Джима метаться между желанием пойти и вырубиться на диване, допив остатки виски и необходимостью наглотаться обжигающего кофе, чтобы не уснуть окончательно.   
  
Решение не приходит даже когда он сдирает себя с кровати и отправляется на кухню. Везде холодно, неуютно и странно, хотя буквально минуту назад ему было тяжело вздохнуть. Слишком много эмоций – справиться с первого раза получается крайне хреново.   
  
Джим возвращается в комнату и стоит в дверном проеме: Брюс в его постели выглядит так, будто возвращался сюда после тяжелого учебного дня всю свою жизнь. Он обнимает подушку двумя руками, ресницы его подрагивают, когда солнечный луч выбирается за пределы подоконника; худые плечи и лопатки больше похожи на светлые крылья, и за такое сравнение Джиму мысленно хочется дать себе подзатыльник.   
  
Под окном, прямо через асфальт, прорастают едва заметные светло-оранжевые цветы.   
  
Джим закрывает шторы, отодвигая шумный Готэм как можно дальше, и садится на край кровати. Он думает о том, что надо бы дать Брюсу поспать, и надо отдохнуть самому; о том, что когда тот проснется – наверняка захочет снова поговорить, и к этому Джим совсем, ну совсем не готов.   
  
Он привык: есть проблема – нужно решение. Иначе его мир не работает. Никаких «завтра», «может быть», «потом».   
  
Брюс привык действовать совсем иначе.   
  
Гордон вряд ли удивился бы, если бы узнал, что у Брюса был план. Все это время, с самого момента, как он понял, что влюблен, он просчитывал ходы, думал о возможностях, прикидывал перспективы и подбирался к Джиму все ближе и ближе. Выбирал момент, в который нужно оказаться рядом, чтобы Джим доверял ему.   
Это было возможным, но Джим верил в то, что их искренне взаимное доверие, возникшее с первой минуты знакомства – настоящее. Он верил Брюсу.   
  
– Джим?   
  
Брюс приподнимается на локтях, у него хриплый со сна голос. Снова не выспался – проспал три часа, если не меньше.   
  
– Ты не спал?   
  
– Нет.   
  
Гордон честен. Он забирается на кровать с ногами, ныряет под одно на двоих одеяло, не успев толком подумать, что он вообще делает; в его руках Брюс напрягается, а потом утыкается носом в чужое плечо и снова закрывает глаза.  
  
Он бормочет:   
  
– Еще чуть-чуть.   
  
И Джима буквально сшибает потоком собственной нежности.   
  
«Дерьмо», – думает он. – «Как же я вляпался. Дерьмо».   
  
Он сам не замечает, как его вырубает; ночь просачивается в каждый переулок города, Брюс обнимает его за талию одной рукой и жарко дышит в ключицу, Джим спит как младенец.   
  
*  
  
На следующее утро Альфред забирает Брюса на своей машине, у него начищенные до блеска ботинки и ни единой пылинки на пахнущем дождем пальто. Джим ожидает укоряющего взгляда, удара в живот, просьбы держаться подальше, чего угодно в таком вот духе – но ничего не происходит.   
  
Брюс, довольный, непривычно улыбчивый и сияющий, целует Джима в губы прямо на улице (видела бы мисс Ричардс – выронила бы горячую кружку чая прямиком себе на новые туфли) и забирается в машину.   
  
– Альфред, – Джим не выдерживает и сам останавливает дворецкого за локоть. Тот не изменяет своей выдержке и теперь – наверное, думает, что заполучил под свою опеку еще одного ребенка.   
  
– Детектив. – Альфред хочет, наверное, сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем пойдет разговор, но видит несчастное лицо Гордона и сдается.   
  
– Я в вас не сомневаюсь, детектив Гордон. Не сказать, что одобряю, сами догадываетесь, почему, но и останавливать вас не буду.   
  
– Значит, я не ошибся?   
  
Джим негромко хмыкает.   
  
– Не ошиблись ли вы в том, что у мистера Уэйна уже сформировался взгляд на жизнь, и он отвечает за свои поступки и свой выбор? Нет, не ошиблись.   
  
Альфред сжимает плечо Гордона; у него привычно-сильная и уверенная хватка.   
  
– Проследите, сэр, чтобы вы – могли ответить за свой.   
  
*  
  
К середине дня Джим справляется с большинством запланированных дел: проветривает квартиру, убирает на столе, выкидывает мусор, избавляясь от любого напоминания о произошедшем. Отвозит машину Харви в мойку. Забирает изрядно потолстевшую папку с делом об убийстве Уэйнов и бережно прячет ее в глубинах своей квартиры. Он несколько раз проверяет телефон, мысленно убеждая себя, что ждет сообщений совсем не от Брюса, и когда он, наконец, звонит, испытывает облегчение напополам с тревогой.   
  
Это, конечно, не Брюс.   
  
– Джим?   
  
Женский голос на том конце провода дрожит, и Джим крепче прижимает трубку к уху, пытаясь расслышать, что ему говорят.   
  
– Ли?   
  
– Привет, Джим.   
  
Она быстро успокаивается. Джим понимает: внезапный порыв, звонок, неловкое молчание. Несколько месяцев назад именно Ли разорвала их отношения и выставила вещи Джима за дверь.   
  
– Я думал, ты уехала.   
  
– Я собиралась, но планы изменились.   
  
Джим замолкает. Он ждет, что Ли может сказать еще, потому что наверняка должна быть причина ее звонку.   
  
– Джим, мы можем встретиться?   
  
Он почти не помнит, как вернулся домой после расставания. Ли в его памяти осталась такой, какой и была, будто между ними совсем ничего не случилось – ни отношений, ни их конца. У нее такой же, как и раньше, мягкий голос, и она очаровательно улыбается.   
  
И Джим не чувствует абсолютно ничего, думая о ней.  
  
– У тебя что-то случилось?   
  
– Нет, я… – Джим слышит вдруг в ее голосе нерешительность. Как будто бы она была уверена, что он сейчас же соберется и поедет к ней, а потом этого не случилось, и она понятия не имеет, что делать и говорить дальше.   
  
– Тогда зачем ты хотела встретиться?   
  
Оживленные улицы вокруг гудят машинами, ветер несет оборванные газеты, залепляет ими витрины. Джиму хочется поскорее положить трубку.   
  
– Я хотела… Ладно, мы взрослые люди, Джим, скажу прямо. Я хотела попробовать возобновить отношения. Мне жаль, что так вышло, я погорячилась, и я хотела извиниться перед тобой. Я очень по тебе скучаю.   
  
Джим смотрит на собственное отражение в витрине какого-то ломбарда. Он улыбается.   
  
– Мне тоже жаль. – Ли не отвечает, слушает, что он скажет дальше. – Но я этого не хочу.   
  
Он может представить себе ее лицо, грустное, с опущенными уголками губ.   
  
Все еще ничего.   
  
– Прощай, Ли.


	13. you know i'd rather drown than to go on without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seafret — Oceans

Брюс крутит в руках телефон. Номер детектива Гордона, еще год назад записанный под сухим и коротким «Джим» он знает наизусть, но позвонить или написать сам, без участия Альфреда, не решается до сих пор. Он набирает в поле для сообщения: «я приеду сегодня?», стирает, пишет «жду тебя вечером», снова стирает; время тянется мучительно долго, пока Альфред, ни о чем не подозревая, заваривает на кухне ароматный чай.   
  
– Мастер Брюс, – пахнет и правда вкусно. Альфред толкает перед собой тележку с рассыпчатыми пирожными, горячим чайником и чайными чашками на двоих. Брюс встряхивается, выскальзывая из своих мыслей, неловко отодвигается, зажимая колени между столом и диваном. Помогает Альфреду переставить посуду, улыбается, разглядывая его новый передник.   
  
– Тебе идет.  
  
– Благодарю, мастер Брюс.   
  
Альфред даже в переднике с рюшками мог бы выглядеть мужественно и внушительно, но Брюс все равно тихонько смеется. Альфред, конечно же, позволяет ему. Он-то прекрасно знает, какой неловкий разговор ждет их следом.   
Брюс садится, тянется к чашке, но тут же замирает, остановленный пристальным взглядом.   
  
– Собирались написать детективу Гордону?   
  
Альфред вытирает ладони о передник и указывает подбородком на телефон, зажатый между грудой диванных подушек. Брюс поводит плечами.   
  
– Мастер Брюс, – у Альфреда такой напряженный голос, что сохранять спокойствие становится тяжеловато. – Я должен показать вам кое-что, и это будет не самый приятный наш разговор, так что прошу заранее извинить меня.   
  
Сердце Брюса гулко бухает под самыми ребрами. Он догадывался, что все не может быть так хорошо: тело еще помнило настойчивые, жаркие прикосновения Джима, а жизнь уже пыталась растащить их в разные стороны. Сейчас Альфред скажет, что Гордону пришлось уехать, или, того хуже, что тот изъявил желание больше никогда не видеть Брюса, или…   
  
– … Вам необходимо изучить вот эти материалы, чтобы быть полностью готовым к следующей встрече с мистером Гордоном, в которую вы, очевидно, задумали…   
  
Брюс моргает. Он прослушал половину того, что сказал ему Альфред, и теперь не особо понимает, о чем идет речь.   
  
– Материалы дела?   
  
Он предпринимает попытку ухватиться за очевидное, но выражение лица Альфреда говорит ему: ты сам виноват, парень, надо было слушать.   
  
Хорошо, попробуем еще раз.   
  
– Прости, Альфред, я, – Брюс сглатывает вязкую от страха слюну и поднимает взгляд, – прослушал тебя. Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, повторить?  
  
Гонца, который приносит плохие новости, убивают. Что делают с тем, кто приносит плохие новости дважды?   
  
Альфред молча кладет на колени Брюса цветастый журнал. На обложке его – обнаженный красивый мужчина.   
  
(Брюс думает, что Джим гораздо красивее.)  
  
– Что это?   
  
«Первый секс с мужчиной». «Как понять, что вы – гей?». «Первый раз: что нужно знать, чтобы не облажаться».   
  
Брюс чувствует, как вспыхивают его щеки.   
  
– Домашнее задание, – очень ласково говорит Альфред.   
  
*  
  
Отдраить квартиру начисто вдруг становится делом первостепенной важности. Джим почти не замечает того, какими красными от горячей воды и моющего средства становятся его пальцы. Он вываливает на пол содержимое всех шкафов: груда вещей, выросшая посреди комнаты, чернеет в свете полуденного солнца. Джим раздвигает занавески, впускает в квартиру свежий воздух, распахивая окно – стены как будто отодвигаются друг от друга в стороны, позволяя чистоте освободить как можно больше пространства. Светлая квартира так непохожа на весь остальной Готэм.   
  
Телефон издает короткую трель – Джим кое-как прижимает его плечом к уху и выдыхает:   
  
– Харви?   
  
– Звоню сказать тебе, что никаких серьезных дел нет.  
  
Харви жует пончик на том конце провода, у него невнятный, но очень довольный голос.   
  
– Я взял для нас с тобой отгул до конца недели, звучит как сказка, да?   
  
Джим кивает. Он неловко оступается, и едва не сносит ведро, полное пенной теплой воды.   
  
– Генеральная уборка? – Харви понимающе хмыкает и тихо ругается: сладкий джем снова оставляет ему пятно на брюках.   
  
– Типа того, – отзывается Джим.   
  
– Новый комиссар хочет, чтобы участком заведовал ты. – Харви ждет, пока Джим уложит эту мысль в голове, только потом продолжает, – жди официального назначения на должность после своего маленького отдыха. Это же чертовски хорошо, верно? Разве не этого ты хотел?   
  
Солнце подмигивает Джиму из-за прозрачной толщи стекла.   
  
– Наверное.   
  
– Выше нос, Джимбо. Подумай об этом и постарайся найти, ну, ты знаешь, позитивные стороны. Спроси мелкого Уэйна, что он думает об этом.   
  
Харви раздумывает несколько секунд, а потом спохватывается:  
  
– Ладно, извини, не буду называть его так. Поговори об этом с Брюсом.   
  
*  
  
Отсылать сообщения – совсем не в стиле Джима Гордона, поэтому он заканчивает с уборкой, принимает душ и набирает номер Брюса. После третьего гудка начинает казаться, что проще дозвониться Альфреду, чем его собственному… Джим тормозит, пытаясь обозначить, кем ему приходится Брюс Уэйн, хотя бы для себя самого, поэтому, когда тот берет трубку – голос Джима не звучит очень-то уверенно.  
  
– Привет.   
  
Брюс выдыхает. Джим слышит, как он вскакивает с дивана и начинает мерять шагами комнату. Серьезно, нервное напряжение между ними даже по телефону достигает почти недопустимых высот.   
  
– Здравствуй.   
  
Врожденный серьезный тон Гордона совсем не делает ситуацию лучше.   
  
– Тебе есть что сказать мне?   
  
Брюс невольно повторяет то, что они уже говорили друг другу – почти слово в слово. Они как будто движутся друг к другу кругами, повторяют историю, завершают цикл и тут же начинают новый, но оказываясь на шаг ближе; к доверию добавляется влечение, к влечению – забота, дальше – верность, еще дальше – желание защитить. От полноты эмоций искрится воздух. Логическое завершение – совсем близко.   
  
Брюс на другом конце города прижимает трубку к уху до боли и кусает губы.   
  
– Да.   
  
Джим вдруг расслабляется.   
  
– Я заеду за тобой сегодня вечером? Часов в семь, если ты не против.   
  
*  
  
Его машина оказывается около поместья Уэйнов в сорок минут седьмого. Еще десять минут Джим просто сидит в машине, сжимая ладонями руль. По радио играет какая-то навязчивая мелодия, долго потом отдающаяся в ушах. Он делает тише, а потом и вовсе выключает звук; тишина окутывает со всех сторон, придавая уверенности.   
  
– Детектив Гордон.   
  
Альфред кивает ему и улыбается чуть-чуть теплее, чем обычно. Джим думает, что надо как-нибудь собраться с ним, с Люциусом Фоксом и Харви – посидеть в каком-нибудь хорошем баре, выпить, поговорить.   
  
Хотя бы попытаться сломать незримый барьер. И, возможно, у них получится стать друзьями.   
  
– Мастер Брюс, детектив здесь.   
  
Брюс вылетает из гостиной, будто ему снова двенадцать и он бежит навстречу кому-то очень и очень важному: Джим борется с желанием протянуть руки и поймать его в свои объятия.   
  
– Джим.   
  
– Здравствуй, Брюс.   
  
Альфред негромко кашляет, повышая уровень всеобщей неловкости еще на несколько градусов, и протягивает Брюсу небольшой черный рюкзак.   
  
– Ваши вещи, сэр.   
  
Брюс отчего-то краснеет и трет шею, будто ему резко стало жарко.   
  
– Спасибо, Альфред.   
  
Джим обнимает Брюса за плечи еще в коридоре. Тот похож на обычного школьника-подростка, собирающегося в школу. От него пахнет свежим завтраком, теплым чаем, одеколоном и зубной пастой.   
  
– Рад тебя видеть.   
  
Брюс сдержан в своих словах и действиях, и до самой машины они идут, просто прижавшись друг к другу боками. Запах мяты почти заставляет глаза слезиться; Джим уверен, что если он коснется щеки Брюса ладонью, то почувствует, какая она свежая и гладкая.   
  
– Ты что, готовился?   
  
Брюс почему-то краснеет – не как обычно, едва розовея щеками, а по-настоящему сильно, красными пятнами по скулам и шее. Он вжимается носом в щеку Гордона, тычется как котенок, а потом шепчет на ухо:   
  
– Ты даже не представляешь.   
  
Джим чувствует, как мальчишка подрагивает от предвкушения и страха. Он только надеется, что от предвкушения все же больше.   
  
– Я тоже, – негромко отзывается он, прежде чем расцепить объятия и сесть за руль.  
Брюс пристегивается, холодными от вечернего воздуха пальцами касается запястья Джима, пока тот роется в бардачке.   
  
– Я включу музыку?   
  
– Конечно.   
  
Сквозь шипение до них доносятся звуки какой-то незнакомой мелодии.  
  
 _«I want you, and nothing comes close to the way that I need you»._  
  
– Поехали.   
  
Джим заводит машину, одна рука на руле – вторая переплетается с длинными, мраморно-бледными пальцами Брюса.  
  
Очередной круг их отношений вот-вот замкнется.


	14. take my hand, drive me through this unsuspicious crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Auk – Wooly Clouds

Джим не знает, как избежать неловких разговоров, поэтому просто молчит. Готэм проплывает за окном серым пятном, глаз цепляется за ярко-оранжевые вывески, за сине-белые рекламные листовки, но тут же соскальзывает; ладонь Брюса лежит на сидении рядом, но смотрит он в противоположную сторону. Все, что видит Джим, бросая на него беглый взгляд – выступающий кадык, отросшие на висках волосы, узкое острое плечо и светлую скулу. Пятна румянца уже прошли, Брюс спокоен и сдержан, как и всегда.   
  
Молчание с ним совсем не напрягает. Джим прибавляет газу. На нем – матовая черная куртка с блестящими пуговицами, тон в тон подходящая к пальто молодого Уэйна. В машине тепло, не жарко, Брюс думает приоткрыть окно, но не делает этого, чтобы городской смог до них не добрался.   
  
– Уже приехали, детектив? – машина останавливается у знакомого дома. Из окна на первом этаже им машет мисс Ричардсон. Ее подоконник заставлен неожиданно яркими цветами: фиолетовыми, красными, желтыми.   
  
– Я собирался отвести тебя в парк, – Брюс заинтересованно смотрит на него, пока Джим копается в замочной скважине, – но решил, что мы можем сходить погулять позже.   
  
Брюс едва сдерживает вздох облегчения. Он готовился все утро, принимал душ как минимум трижды, вытерпел несколько неловких советов от Альфреда явно не для того, чтобы гулять в парке и наслаждаться природой.  
  
Кажется, Гордон прекрасно понимает это.   
  
– Я с удовольствием разделю с вами утреннюю прогулку, детектив.   
  
Брюс едва заметно усмехается и проходит в квартиру. В нос ему ударяет запах чистоты – свежий, прохладный, с мятной отдушкой.   
  
– Ты помыл кухню? – Брюс снимает пальто и вместо того, чтобы кинуть его на спинку дивана, вешает его в шкаф в коридоре. Он боится увидеть там какие-то женские вещи, которые могла забыть одна из женщин Джима, но внутри пусто – и Брюсу становится немного спокойнее.   
  
– Да, но тебе там будет неинтересно.   
  
– И починил душ?   
  
– Это тоже можешь опробовать позже.   
  
– Даже помыл окно в гостиной.  
  
– Тебя правда интересует вид из окна?   
  
Брюс не сморит на Джима, но слышит, как тот переодевается за его спиной.   
  
– Перестелил постель в спальне?   
  
Брюс спрашивает это и облизывает губы. Он хочет, чтобы их первый сегодняшний поцелуй был идеальным.  
  
– Хочешь проверить?   
  
Голос Джима раздается над самым ухом.   
  
– Пожалуй, детектив. – Выдержки хватает, чтобы сохранить в голосе хотя бы мнимое спокойствие. – Хоть я вам и доверяю, проверка лишней не будет.  
  
Брюс оборачивается и неловко касается щеки Джима кончиком носа. Он не замечает, как это происходит – они снова целуются, неторопливо, вдумчиво, как будто шли к этому моменту долгое время. Джим придерживает Брюса за локоть одной рукой, второй – нащупывает выключатель в комнате, чтобы погрузить квартиру в полумрак.  
  
Ему хочется увидеть Брюса, но у них – он уверен – еще будет время.   
  
В дверях спальни они останавливаются. Джим замирает, утыкается лбом в лоб мальчишки напротив, восстанавливает дыхание после поцелуя. Глаза у него закрыты, Брюс и сам не смеет поднять взгляд.  
  
Джим выдыхает:   
  
– Ты уверен?   
  
Он знает ответ, но просто обязан спросить.  
  
– Больше, чем во всем остальном на свете.   
  
Брюс тычется в его щеку, будто котенок, трется кончиком носа, легко целует в подбородок; он весь – сплошная отзывчивость, и Джим точно знает, что Брюс никогда не бывал таким с кем-то еще.   
  
«Я люблю тебя» едва не срывается с его языка, но Джим, напуганный и возбужденный, перехватывает эти слова, увлекая Брюса в еще один поцелуй.  
  
Не болтай – действуй.   
  
Они даже не смотрят друг на друга; полутьма скрадывает углы, продлевает прикосновения. Брюс совершенно не вовремя вспоминает, как он смотрел на Ли, улыбающуюся в красивом платье, и тщетно пытался почувствовать хоть что-то; как он рассматривал полные щеки и кудрявые волосы кошки, которые другой бы мальчишка наверняка посчитал бы красивыми, и думал только о том, что они даже друзьями не могу быть, потому что у нее крайне дерьмовый характер.   
  
Ему даже не нужно смотреть на Гордона, достаточно просто осознавать, что он рядом, чтобы тягучая, жаркая волна возбуждения заставляла его пах тяжелеть, а низ живота – ныть от предвкушения.   
  
Джим раздевает Брюса аккуратно, непростительно медленно. Кончиками пальцев пересчитывает ребра, прижимается ближе, чувствует, как в грудной клетке напротив загнанной птицей бьется сердце.   
  
Брюс вздрагивает, потому что пальцы у Джима – прохладные, и в квартире тоже свежо; он покрывается мурашками и тут же сдавленно охает, когда к его плечу прижимаются горячие губы.   
  
В прошлом, пока Джим оказывался с очередной красивой женщиной, пока касался ее бархатной кожи, водил носом у нее за ухом, вдыхая сладкий аромат духов, Брюс представлял себе один удачный случай за другим: в лучшем из сценариев Гордон напивается и позволяет ему опуститься на колени, потереться щекой через брюки, наутро – убежать раньше, избегая неловкости.   
  
Все прошлые фантазии Брюса пропитаны стыдом и горечью невозможности.  
  
Реальность – похожа на фейерверк.   
  
Он смотрит, как белая футболка Гордона валится на пол, слышит, как звякает его ремень. Руки дрожат, и Джим делает все за него: расстегивает, вынимает из шлевок, неловко задевая чужое бедро, расстегивает джинсы и тянет вниз. Брюс раздет и уязвим, Джим – нет; это кажется таким несправедливым, что нижняя губа вздрагивает сама собой.   
  
Гордон, конечно, тут же его целует. Потом – отстраняется, рассматривает. Ведет ладонью вдоль тела вверх, касается скул кончиками пальцев, обрисовывает губы. Брюс не выдерживает, облизывается, задевая шершавые пальцы, и в этом жесте столько интимности, что захватывает дух.   
  
Если закрыть глаза – перед ними точно запляшут разноцветные пятна.   
  
– Детектив.   
  
Брюс пробует разные слова на вкус. От этого отдает чем-то привычно теплым, еще – немного пошлым, как будто они любовники уже давно, и теперь пробуют ролевые игры в постели.  
  
– Джим.  
  
Это то, что нужно, близкое и настоящее, и Брюс просто повторяет «Джим, Джим, _Джим_ », пока тот избавляется от своей одежды.  
  
Брюс помог бы, но пальцы его совсем не слушаются.  
  
Чем ближе Джим оказывается к Брюсу, чем ярче чувствует его теплые прикосновения, чем бесстыднее притирается бедрами, вжимается ближе – тем больше он думает, что правильно было бы совсем не это. Правильно было бы остановиться, сказать «подожди», сказать «не сегодня».  
  
– Джим. – Брюс снова зовет его, смотрит снизу вверх, закусывает губу, и правильный выход вдруг перестает быть самым лучшим. Даже возможным.  
  
Гордон тянет мальчишку за волосы, кусает плечо, тут же зализывает укус, вдыхает пряный запах дорогого мыла; его ведет, так, что кружится потолок.   
  
Вот что правильно: подхватить Брюса под бедра, поднять его, легкого и горячего, уронить на прохладные простыни.   
  
В горле сухо. Брюс проглатывает хриплое «черт возьми, Джим», когда тот склоняется ниже.   
  
От ощущения сбывшегося желания голова идет кругом. Он смог, он сделал это.   
  
Пробрался в постель – и до самого сердца.  
  
*  
  
Утром Брюс с трудом переворачивается на бок. Все тело саднит, сесть кажется и вовсе непосильной задачей. Будь он младше и капризнее – провалялся бы еще пару дней в подушках как минимум. Но здесь не поместье, а кровать – тесновата для двоих. Джим спит к нему спиной на самом краю, и его лопатки мерно вздымаются от дыхания. Он спокоен.   
  
Брюс кряхтит, устраивается поближе, утыкается носом в русый затылок, закрывает глаза и втягивает запах. Он не боится, что Джим вдруг проснется. Ожидаемое чувство стыда наутро так и не приходит, и все углы между ними сглаживаются.   
  
Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают картинки прошлой ночи: вот Джим длинным движением слизывает капли соленого пота со спины Брюса, вот – крепко, почти до синяков стискивает его бедра, пытаясь удержаться от резких движений. Вот биение его сердце ощущается совсем рядом, когда Брюс не стонет даже – скулит ему на ухо, выдыхая скомканное «быстрее, пожалуйста».   
  
У Джима звонит телефон. Брюс осторожно перелезает на край постели, вылезает из нее, перешагивая через ворох влажных салфеток, и переворачивает трубку экраном вверх. Он думает отключить звук и поваляться в постели еще немного – у Джима законные выходные, и очень важно разглядеть каждый шрам на его коже прямо сейчас. Но он видит на экране имя Ли, и глухая ревность поднимается откуда-то из желудка.   
  
Он нажимает на кнопку «принять вызов» и подносит телефон к уху.  
  
– Джим?   
  
– Доброе утро, мисс Томпкинс. – Брюс старается быть максимально вежливым, как его учили сначала отец, а потом Альфред. – Это Брюс Уэйн.  
  
– Здравствуй, Брюс.  
  
Ли на том конце провода явно озадачена. Она молчит, обдумывая ситуацию, а потом все-таки спрашивает:   
  
– Вы с Джимом заняты расследованием? Могу я с ним поговорить?   
  
– Детектив Гордон еще спит, – так спокойно, как только способен, отвечает Брюс.   
Он слышит в ответ тихое «О» и мысленно извиняется перед Джимом за такую наглость.   
  
– Очень рада за вас.   
  
Ли дожидается сухого «благодарю, всего хорошего» в ответ и вешает трубку.   
  
Брюс кладет телефон на место. Ему невероятно стыдно за то, что он сейчас сделал, щеки горят огнем. Так влезать в жизнь Джима он совершенно точно не имел права.  
  
– Надеюсь, ты сказал ей, чтобы она прекращала названивать, – доносится с кровати.  
  
Брюс оборачивается и выдыхает.  
  
– Доброе утро.   
  
Джим протягивает ему ладонь. 


	15. my god, amazing how we got this far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Republic – Secrets
> 
> got no reason, got not shame  
> got no family i can blame  
> just don't let me disappear  
> i'ma tell you everything  
> ♥

– Харви, здравствуй.   
  
Ли стоит у полицейского участка. На ней черное драповое пальто, очень похожее на то, которое носит Брюс Уэйн; в петлице – роза, а на шее ярко-красный платок. Она сжимает перчатки в кулаке, нервно перекладывает их из руки в руку. Стоять на каблуках ей, наверное, чертовски неудобно, но Харви все равно не торопится: запирает машину, дожидается, пока пискнет сигнализация, и только потом подходит ближе.   
  
– Ли, – он сдвигает шляпу на затылок и крепко пожимает ее руку, будто они коллеги по работе или вроде того, – какими судьбами?   
  
Помада на губах Ли тоже красная, и она вся – яркое пятно на черно-белой улице, назойливо цепляющее взгляд.   
  
– Хотела спросить у тебя о Джиме.   
  
Харви явно напрягается. Он поджимает губы:   
  
– Он мой друг, Ли, я не собираюсь о нем болтать, ты уж извини.   
  
– Я знаю, просто, – она кусает губу, – хотела узнать у тебя, все ли с ним в порядке. Мы не очень хорошо расстались.   
  
– Не очень хорошо? Да брось. Его прошлая бывшая привязала его к стулу в церкви.   
  
– Я знаю, Харви, я там была.   
  
Он осекается, пожимает плечами. Ситуация, конечно, не из приятных, и было бы здорово, если бы Джим появился здесь сам, как он обычно это делает.   
  
– В любом случае, у него все нормально.   
  
Ли щурится:   
  
– Новые отношения?   
  
Харви радуется, что не взял по дороге кофе – точно бы им подавился.   
  
– Вроде того, – осторожно отвечает он.   
  
Ли ему нравится. Она, конечно, дерьмово поступила с Джимом, но судить ее – кто вообще может ее судить? С такой жизнью, как у Джима Гордона, ему точно нужен кто-то попрочнее, чем улыбчивая докторша. Харви никогда не думал, что этим «кем-то» будет мальчишка, чью задницу они не раз вытаскивали из передряги, но он – лучший выбор, чем кажется на первый взгляд.   
  
Интуиция Харви подводит крайне редко.   
  
– До свидания, Харви.   
  
Ли надевает перчатки и запахивает плотнее пальто. Не в ее правилах растягивать неловкие моменты.   
  
– Прощай, Ли.   
  
(Интересно, в который раз она слышит это?)  
  
Джим так и не появляется.   
  
*  
  
Джим ведет Брюса по парку, как и обещал. Их пальцы переплетены, они почти одного роста, одеты в черное, одинаково молчаливо-улыбчивы. В парке никого нет, и сами деревья похожи на черные огрызки карандашей, сплошные черные ветки и пожелтевшие листья.   
  
Здесь – ни капли романтики.   
  
– Тебе ведь нужно было спокойное место чтобы поговорить?   
  
Брюс готов к чему угодно. После смерти родителей это действительно так, но его сердце все равно замирает на секунду, когда Джим кивает.   
  
Они провели вместе ночь, а затем еще день, половину которого проспали, а вторую половину – просто провалялись в постели. Брюс никогда не испытывал столько эмоций разом. Он отпустил себя, доверился Джиму полностью, позволил себе быть не Брюсом Уэйном, наследником многомиллионной корпорации, а влюбленным мальчишкой. Он смеялся, поедая с Джимом пиццу, молчал, когда тот рассказывал об особо сложных делах, закусывал губу, когда Джим чертил на его спине кончиками пальцев сложные схемы. Расспрашивал про дни рождения, родителей, рассказывал о детстве. За эти сутки он коснулся каждого шрама, белевшего на теле детектива Гордона – ровно так, как ему всегда хотелось.   
  
И теперь они шли, окруженные молчанием, и Брюс готовился слушать.   
  
Он готов принять все, что скажет ему Гордон.   
  
– Новый комиссар дает мне место капитана.   
  
Брюс часто-часто моргает. Останавливается, смотрит на Джима снизу вверх.   
  
– Это же… – он явно растерян, – это же здорово, Джим. Разве нет?   
  
– Да. – Тот кивает. – Здорово и опасно. Что скажешь?   
  
Брюс вдруг резко разворачивается и обнимает Джима – как тогда, в самый первый раз, порывисто и крепко.   
  
Они стоят так несколько секунд. Ветер с юга несет запах корицы, ванили и мяты с открытых рынков в бедных кварталах.   
  
– Ты нужен этому городу, – говорит Брюс. Его голос – глухой, носом он все еще утыкается в воротник Джима, – и я поддержу тебя. И помогу тебе.   
  
Джим делает шаг назад и приподнимает лицо Брюса за подбородок. Глаза у него – непростительно светлые, почти прозрачные.   
  
– Я точно знаю, что мы будем делать, чтобы привести Готэм в порядок.  
  
*  
  
– Все прошло хорошо, сэр? – Альфред закрывает дверь на ключ, как только Гордон прощается с Брюсом.   
  
– Ты не должен спрашивать меня такие вещи.   
  
Улыбка выдает Брюса с потрохами. Альфред стоит, перекачиваясь с носка на пятку, а потом все-таки спрашивает:  
  
– Вы ведь любите его, мастер Брюс?   
  
– Я же уже говорил это. Да, Альфред, я люблю его.   
  
– Любит ли он вас?   
  
– Любит, Альфред.   
  
– Он говорил вам это?   
  
Брюс устало трет шею. Альфред, наверное, с ума сойдет, когда увидит след от укуса, который пока получается умело прятать под высоким воротником водолазки.   
  
– Не обязательно говорить некоторые вещи вслух.   
  
– Мастер Брюс.   
  
– Идем, Альфред. Время позвонить Люциусу Фоксу, у нас есть очень много работы.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Конец.


End file.
